Unité Camelote
by Nerya
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Quand Gauvain les avait surnommés ainsi, ils avaient vivement protesté. Ce nom n'avait rien de sérieux ! Et puis, après réflexion, ils avaient concédé que, comme unité d'élite, on avait déjà connu plus sérieux...
1. French accent

_Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir ! Ami du néant, dans le vent !_

 _Toi qui passe par ici, que ce soit par erreur ou par hasard, bienvenu dans ce nouveau pythie recueils d'OS écrits par mes soins ! Nouveau fandom victime de mes textes : Merlin. J'avoue, je ne suis pas la plus grande fan de la série mais ses personnages m'ont bien plu, qu'ils soient tirés du mythe arthurien ou originaux à la série. Les voici donc en scène dans un UA policier sans prétention. J'espère qu'il te fera rire et que tu prendras plaisir à le lire autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !_

 _Pour les détails plus techniques, sache que ce recueil te présentera tes OS qui seront liées les uns aux autres mais pas forcément dans le bonne ordre chronologique (je préciserais la temporalité si nécessaire). De plus, même si la base reste la série, j'ai été énormément influencée par les mythes arthuriens (notamment pour les nationalités des différents personnages) et aussi un peu par Kaamelott. J'espère que les personnages ne te paraîtront pas trop OOC..._

 _Voilà ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonna pythie lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi ! Ils appartiennent soit à la légende, soit à la BBC (ou les deux). Ou aux stéréotypes classiques..._

 _Avertissement : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucun problème avec les Français (enfin, presque aucun) mais il faut bien avouer que le cliché est si tentant..._

* * *

Léon se massa les tempes tout en maudissant Arthur pour lui avoir refilé ces deux boulets. Il revoyait encore le fils du commissaire s'approcher avec un air de cocker mouillé et le supplier de prendre à sa place la déposition d'un couple de touristes venu déclarer un vol pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de préparer son rendez-vous avec Gwen. Et lui, dans sa grande bonté (ou stupidité, ça dépendait du point de vue), s'était laissé attendrir et avait eu la connerie d'accepter !

Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à l'horloge en bas de l'écran de son ordinateur et retint de justesse le gémissement de désespoir qui menaçait de sortir. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il faisait face à ces crétins et il n'avait toujours pas complété le quart du formulaire !

Au sein du commissariat, Léon était réputé calme et patient. Il pouvait supporter les excès de colère d'Uther sans broncher. Il était capable d'avaler l'immonde café de Perceval sans grimacer pour ne pas vexer son collègue. Il était même immunisé contre les inepties que déblatérait Arthur à longueur de journée ! Pourtant, à cet instant précis, face aux deux plus grands casse-pieds que le monde – non, l'univers ! - n'ait jamais connu, la patience admirable de Léon volait doucement en éclat. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être débarrassé de cette corvée !

Il releva la tête de son écran et croisa le regard furieux de son vis-à-vis masculin. Le policier prit alors conscience que, trop occupé à lancer des imprécations sur Arthur, il n'avait plus écouté un mot de ce qu'essayait de baragouiner l'homme.

« Désolé. » Soupira le bouclé. « Pourriez-vous répéter, s'il vous plaît ? »

Avant que le touriste ne se relance dans son brouhaha incompréhensible, aimant à mal de crâne très efficace, un miracle se produisit : on frappa à la porte du bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe apparut par l'entre-ouverture de la porte.

« Oh, excuse-moi, Léon ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais occupé. » Fit ce dernier en remarquant que son collègue n'était pas seul. « Madame. Monsieur. »

Le couple répondit à son salut d'un hochement de la tête tandis que Léon s'employait à rassurer le nouvel arrivant (s'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'il le sorte de cet enfer, il ne fallait surtout pas la louper en faisant fuir le plus jeune !).

« Ce n'est rien, Lancelot. Qu'y a-t-il ? Je suppose que c'est urgent... »

Ou du moins, il l'espérait...

Lancelot grimaça.

« Je ne suis pas sûr... Le commissaire veut te voir... »

L'autre se retint de bondir de joie. D'accord, Uther allait certainement lui hurler dessus à cause de leur dernière gaffe en date (il accordait que laisser un suspect s'échapper parce qu'ils étaient tombés en panne d'essence ne faisait pas très pro...) mais il préférait mille fois la remontrance que de supporter une minute de plus les deux touristes. Il offrit donc son plus beau sourire à la nouvelle recrue.

« Lancelot, quelle est la première règle de ce commissariat ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants avant de lâcher, très peu sûr de son coup :

« Ne jamais boire le café de Perceval ? »

« Lorsqu'Uther veut te voir, c'est toujours urgent. » Corrigea Léon, bien qu'assez amusé par la réponse de son collègue (Gwen avait sans doute déjà briefé le jeune homme sur les habitudes ses nouveaux coéquipiers). « Tu peux me rendre un service et me remplacer ici ? »

« Évidemment, pas de problème. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Léon qui bondit de sa chaise, remercia brièvement son pauvre remplaçant et disparut sans demander son reste.

Lancelot regarda son collègue s'éloigner, interdit. Habituellement, Léon était d'une amabilité à toutes épreuves Or, il venait de disparaître comme un voleur (ce qui, pour un flic, était le comble de l'ironie) et, surtout, sans saluer les deux personnes assises devant son bureau.

Le jeune homme leur offrit un petit sourire désolé.

« Veuillez excuser mon collègue... Il avait une urgence... Visiblement... » Fit-il en prenant place sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Léon un peu plus tôt. « Ce n'est pas bien grave, je vais prendre le relais. Laissez-moi juste une minute pour prendre connaissance du dossier... »

Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant les notes déjà prises par son prédécesseur. Elles étaient brouillonnes et laconiques, bien loin des rédactions habituellement impeccables du bouclé. Là, au contraire, il n'y comprenait rien.

« En fait, je pense que ce serait bien que vous m'expliquiez tout de vive voix. » Avoua-t-il en relevant la tête, très embêté, vers le couple.

L'homme arqua un sourcil, commençant doucement à se demander si l'on ne se moquait pas d'eux dans ce commissariat. Ils avaient déjà raconté leur histoire une bonne dizaine de fois à l'agent précédent et ils étaient bien partis pour faire de même avec le nouveau. Pourtant, il s'exécuta de bonne grâce et commença à parler avec de grands gestes :

« Alors voilà, we are in the marché to acheter a bread when we are bousculés and... »

Comme il découvrit l'anglais très approximatif et l'accent à couper au couteau de l'homme, Lancelot comprit enfin quel était le problème et dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

« _Désolé de vous interrompre encore une fois, mais êtes-vous Français ?_ » Demanda-t-il, dans une langue de Molière parfaitement maîtrisée.

Les visages du couple s'illuminèrent en entendant des consonances familières. Tout à coup, le jeune homme devant eux ne leur paraissait plus si incompétent qu'ils l'avaient pensé jusqu'à alors...

« _Comment l'avez-vous deviné_? » S'étonna sincèrement l'homme.

« _Ton accent était parfait, mon chéri !_ » S'exclama sa femme avec tant de convictions que Lancelot n'osa pas la contredire. « _Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Sherlock Holmes est anglais..._ »

« Et c'est vrai qu'Agatha Christie a fait d'Hercule Poirot un belge. » Murmura Lancelot en anglais avant d'élever la voix et de reprendre dans la langue de Molière. « _Et si nous recommencions depuis le début. En français cette fois._ »

SsSsSsS

Lorsque Léon ressortit du bureau d'Uther, il souriait. Il venait certes de se farcir le sermon du siècle (ses tympans en saignaient encore) mais, à son humble avis, entre Uther et le couple de _froggies_ qu'il avait laissé à Lancelot, son choix était acté sans la moindre hésitation.

Il éprouva un instant du remord à avoir abandonné leur jeune recrue face à ce duo de casse-pieds dégénérés du continent mais se ravisa très vite. Ses instructeurs à l'école de police lui avaient toujours répété que le meilleur moyen d'apprendre le métier était de se jeter le plus rapidement possible dans la fosse aux lions.

C'était donc le cœur léger que Léon se rendit dans la salle de repos, où Arthur, Gwen et Perceval discutaient autour d'un café. La seule fille du groupe sourit lorsqu'elle l'aperçut et le salua avec de grands gestes.

« Un café ? » Lui proposa-t-elle. « Promis, on n'a pas laissé Perceval s'approcher de la machine ! »

Léon déclina poliment tandis que Perceval grognait que son café était très bon et que ses amis n'avaient aucun goût. Le bouclé mit plutôt chauffer la bouilloire pour se préparer un thé.

« Au fait, tu as réussi à te débarrasser de tes boulets ? » Lui lança Arthur.

Gwen et Perceval, qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'histoire, se regardèrent, demandant silencieusement à l'autre s'il savait de quoi leurs collègues parlaient.

« Les deux crétins congénitaux que tu m'as refilés, tu veux dire ? Merci du cadeau, d'ailleurs ! Lancelot a eu la gentillesse de me remplacer... »

Arthur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Attends ! Tu as laissé la nouvelle recrue s'occuper du couple de gastéropodes ? Je pensais qu'on avait convenu d'un bizutage facile ! »

« Mauvais timing. » Expliqua Léon en haussant les épaules. « Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Dommage pour lui. »

« Stop. » Intervint Perceval qui n'était pas certain d'avoir tout suivi. « Lancelot est avec qui ? »

« Un couple de touristes français venu déclarer un vol. » Renseigna Arthur alors que la bouilloire derrière eux siffla. « Sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'est capable d'aligner trois mots corrects en anglais. On n'est pas prêt de revoir Lancelot de la journée... »

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous... » Sourit mystérieusement Gwen.

« Crois-moi ! » S'exclama Léon tandis qu'il versait l'eau bouillante dans son mug. « S'il arrive à remplir cette déclaration dans les temps, je veux bien admettre que ce type est aussi parfait que certains le pensent ! »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que leur nouvelle recrue passa le seuil de la pièce sous les yeux effarés d'Arthur et Léon et ceux amusés de Gwen et Perceval. Le jeune homme salua ses collègues sans remarquer l'attention dont il était l'objet. Ce ne fut qu'après s'être servi un mug de café qu'il prit conscience des quatre paires d'yeux qui l'observaient.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avant de pâlir lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. « Pitié, ne me dîtes pas que c'est Perceval qui a préparé le café ! »

« Le couple de boulets, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? » Voulut savoir Léon.

« Les boulets ? Ah, le couple de Parisiens ! Eh bien, après avoir rempli le formulaire, ils sont repartis ! Pourquoi ? »

Si Gwen avait pu, elle aurait photographié les têtes des deux autres agents qui avaient eu affaire au fameux couple. Le mélange d'incrédulité et de respect peint sur leur visage valait de l'or. Quel dommage d'avoir oublié son téléphone sur son bureau...

« Comment tu as fait ? »

« Fait quoi ? »

« Comment as-tu compris leur baragouinage ? »

« Eh bien, je leur ai simplement demandé de m'expliquer leur histoire en français. Puis, j'ai directement traduit en anglais... »

« Parce que tu parles français ? »

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué. » Intervint Gwen qui cachait mal son amusement. « Mais, Lancelot Benoïc, il y a plus anglais comme nom... »

Son ex lui lança un regard reconnaissant pour son aide (il s'était vraiment senti mal à l'aise tout à coup, voire menacé). Elle lui répondit d'un geste de la main que c'était tout naturel.

Léon ouvrit la bouche mais Perceval fut plus rapide.

« Tu es français ? » S'étonna le grand blond.

« Je suis né en France. » Soupira Lancelot, comme s'il avait l'habitude qu'on lui pose la question. « Mais je n'y ai plus remis les pieds depuis mes deux ans. La seule différence avec vous, c'est ma carte d'identité. Et non, je ne mange pas de cuisses de grenouilles avant que vous me posiez la question !»

« Je savais qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait que tout le monde le prétend... » Grogna Léon. « Même si, à ce niveau, c'est plus un défaut, c'est une tare ! »

Arthur lui enfonça le coude dans la poitrine pour l'obliger à se taire. Lancelot, lui, sourit à son collègue.

« C'est vrai que certains de mes compatriotes mériteraient d'être désignés roi ou reine des hypocrites... Mais il ne faut pas tous nous mettre dans le même sac... »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Lancelot qui fit redoubler le sourire de Gwen.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? » Demanda-t-elle à son ex.

« Qui ? »

« Les Parisiens. »

« Que veux-tu qu'ils m'aient dit ? »

« Lancelot, on est sorti cinq ans ensemble. Je pense pouvoir affirmer te connaître. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour te vexer ainsi ? »

Le jeune homme soupira, sachant très bien qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir obtenu sa réponse.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, ils ont eu le culot de me dire que, même si on me comprenait, mon accent n'était pas parfait ! »

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Bonbons ou tomates ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte !_

 _Petit message à tous les lecteurs : si vous avez des idées de textes à proposer, je suis prenante ! Même si je ne promets pas de les écrire vite (je suis plutôt en mode escargot dans ce domaine...)._

 _Que la pythie soit avec vous !_

 _Nerya_


	2. Opération Descente imprévue

_Amis du jour, bonjour ! Amis du soir, bonsoir !_

 _Voilà (enfin) le deuxième texte de ce recueil, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le premier. Cette fois-ci, on voit à peu près tout le monde, y compris des personnages arthuriens qui ne sont pas dans la série (même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'il aurait apprécié la façon dont je l'ai intégré à l'histoire...)._

 _Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps le temps de laisser un pythite trace de leur lecture, que ce soit par une review, un following ou un favori ! Merci aussi à Staffy pour sa correction !_

 _Une bonna pythie lecture à tous !_

 _Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi ! Ils appartiennent soit à la légende, soit à la BBC (ou les deux)._

* * *

« Je n'aime pas ce type. »

Lancelot hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec Perceval, ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme qui se baladait tranquillement sur l'avenue commerçante sans se douter qu'il était suivi et surveillé. Ce type dégageait quelque chose de mauvais, une aura hostile qui poussait les passants qu'il croisait à s'écarter sur son passage, malgré son apparence soignée et son air de bon père de famille.

Le grognement de Perceval ne faisait que renforcer son impression. Son coéquipier était doué pour juger les gens. Dès le premier coup d'œil, il pouvait déterminer si la personne en face de lui avait des squelettes dans ses placards. Merlin était un peu dans le même genre, à la différence que le jeune informaticien pouvait justifier cette impression avec un raisonnement digne de Sherlock Holmes. Au contraire, chez Perceval, il s'agissait plus d'une intuition. Il avait « les boyaux en tripes », comme il disait (Lancelot n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer l'origine de cette étrange expression...).

Il n'y avait que deux raisons qui pouvaient expliquer l'aversion de son coéquipier pour cet homme : soit il n'était pas du genre à aider les vieilles dames à traverser la route en portant leur sac, soit c'était bien le trafiquant d'armes dont Gauvain leur avait parlé.

« Lancelot, Perceval, quelle est la situation ? » S'enquit la voix de Léon dans la radio de leur voiture.

« Perceval se met à cuisiner ses boyaux à la française. » L'informa Lancelot sans pour autant cesser de surveiller leur suspect. « Ça doit être notre gars. »

A l'autre bout de la connexion, Léon grogna. Mais aucun des deux hommes assis dans la voiture n'aurait pu déterminer si ce grognement était dû à la mention de la nationalité tant honnie par Léon (à quelques exceptions près...) ou au fait que leur principal argument se révélait être une intuition. Leur chef d'équipe était un pragmatique, il avait besoin d'éléments tangibles, irréfutables et qu'il pouvait si possible tenir dans ses mains pour suivre une piste. Il avait une confiance absolue en Perceval mais, à ses yeux, une simple douleur à l'estomac, même si elle s'avérait souvent exacte, n'était pas suffisante pour courir un risque inutile.

« Il se dirige vers _Cresset Street_. » Indiqua Perceval, espérant convaincre leur collègue qu'ils étaient sur une bonne piste. « C'est là que Gauvain a situé son entrepôt. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il nous a dit s'avère exact. C'est un bon tuyau. »

« Excuse-moi de me méfier de ce que raconte un privé prétentieux qui inventerait n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer... »

Il y eut un éclat de rire à l'arrière-plan. Gauvain était encore avec Arthur et Léon et n'avait pas raté une miette des paroles du bouclé. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute ce qui expliquait ces dernières. Léon appréciait sincèrement ce détective casse-pied et trop curieux, à l'image du reste de l'équipe.

« Bon travail, les gars ! » Les félicita Arthur. « On s'occupera de ce type demain ! »

Perceval et Lancelot échangèrent un regard surpris.

« On ne continue pas la filature ? »

« Trop dangereux. » Répliqua immédiatement Léon, catégorique. « Ce type a toute une réserve d'armes à sa disposition. Je ne tiens pas à prendre de risques et on ne pourra réunir une équipe d'intervention que demain. »

« Mais on ne sait même pas dans quelle maison se trouve son stock ! » Protesta Lancelot.

« C'est une petite rue et il n'y a que quelques bâtiments qui correspondent à ce qu'on cherche... Il nous suffira de tous les fouiller demain... »

« Et notre gars aura tout le loisir de se faire la malle parce qu'on l'aura prévenu de notre arrivée en se trompant de maison ! » Grogna Perceval. « Écoute Léon, coupons la poire en deux : on continue de suivre notre homme jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions l'adresse exacte de sa planque. Ensuite, on rentre bien gentiment au commissariat et on oublie ce type jusqu'à demain. C'est honnête, non ? »

Il y eut un moment silencieux, où Léon parut hésiter. Lancelot ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était en train de se jouer (car quelque chose se jouait, ça, par contre, c'était certain). Il était encore nouveau dans l'équipe et ne saisissait pas toujours la portée de certains regards ou silences entre ses collègues. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était que Léon, pour une raison quelconque, ne croyait pas un mot sortant de la bouche de Perceval.

Au bout d'un moment, le chef d'équipe poussa un long soupir avant de leur donner son feu vert.

« C'est d'accord, allez-y ! Mais, par pitié, soyez prudents et ne sortez pas de cette voiture ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera attention ! » Promit le grand blond avant de couper la communication, les empêchant ainsi d'entendre la réponse de Léon.

SsSsSsS

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama Lancelot en voyant Perceval détacher sa ceinture et ouvrir la portière. « Léon nous a demandé de rester dans la voiture ! »

« Tu fais toujours ce que tes supérieurs te disent, Lancelot ? » Le provoqua son coéquipier de l'extérieur avant de claquer sa porte.

« _Quand je suis toujours en période d'essai, oui._ » Grommela le Français dans sa langue maternelle (de toute façon, de là où il se trouvait, Perceval ne comprendrait quand même rien !).

Il hésita un instant avant de pousser un long soupir, à l'image de celui de Léon un peu plus tôt, et alla rejoindre le grand blond qui se cachait sous une fenêtre.

Ce dernier sourit en le voyant approcher et lui fit signe d'être le plus discret possible. Le trafiquant se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur.

D'un mouvement de la tête, Perceval lui désigna successivement une échelle de secours métallique qui menait aux étages et une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la cave. Il voulait partir en exploration.

Lancelot jeta un regard noir à son coéquipier pour le prévenir que, s'il avait le moindre problème avec la hiérarchie par sa faute, Perceval le regretterait. Pourtant, le Français approuva le plan de son partenaire d'un bref hochement de tête.

Puisque la carrure du Gallois ne lui permettait pas de se faufiler par la fenêtre, il se dirigea vers les étages tandis que Lancelot s'occupait de la cave.

Cette dernière était mal éclairée et puait le rat mort. Soit ce manque d'entretien était une diversion pour faire croire aux visiteurs que la pièce n'était pas importante, soit leur trafiquant entreposait son stock ailleurs. Le jeune policier penchait étrangement plus pour la deuxième solution.

Tout à coup, il se figea. Il venait d'entendre un bruit venant d'un coin plus sombre de la pièce, comme un grognement rauque. Il sortit de sa poche son portable dont il se servit comme lampe de poche et s'approcha prudemment de l'origine du bruit.

Un chien. C'était un chien. Un berger allemand, certainement. Ou peut-être un leonberg.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie. Sa mère, surprotectrice envers ses enfants, n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'amener le moindre élément qui aurait pu constituer un danger pour ses petits, au grand désespoir de Freya qui rêvait d'un autre compagnon de jeu que son petit frère. Il avait néanmoins grandi avec des chiens, ceux qui gardaient l'ambassade. Avalon et Clarent, deux leonbergs, molosses redoutables avec les visiteurs indésirés et peluches grandeur nature avec les enfants. Freya et lui s'étaient plus d'une fois faufilés chez John, le gardien, pour s'occuper d'eux.

Le chien qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec Avalon ou Clarent. Il était maigre, sale et de mauvais poil. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient comme une menace et il montrait un peu plus ses dents à chaque pas qui rapprochait Lancelot de l'animal. Il restait néanmoins immobile, ne tirant pas sur sa laisse pour essayer de s'approcher.

Le jeune policier marcha doucement vers lui, priant pour que le chien ne révèle pas sa présence en aboyant. Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, il comprit pourquoi l'animal ne bougeait presque pas : son collier était si serré qu'il lui aurait été impossible de tirer sur sa chaîne sans que cela soit douloureux.

Ce fut sans doute la décision la plus rapide qu'il n'ait jamais prise.

Il fit un pas en avant. Le chien montra aussitôt les dents.

« Doucement... » Murmura-t-il à l'animal comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal... »

Sa laisse ne lui permettait pas de se montrer plus menaçant. Le chien se contenta donc d'observer l'humain s'approcher d'un œil méfiant, paré à se défendre au moindre geste dangereux. Lancelot s'approcha précautionneusement et s'appliqua à retirer le collier le plus délicatement possible.

Trop absorbé par sa tâche, il n'entendit pas les cris qui éclatèrent à l'étage, ni la bagarre qui suivit. Ce n'est que lorsque la pièce fut soudainement éclairée que Lancelot, qui venait juste d'achever son ouvrage, releva la tête et vit un homme à l'entrée de la cave, pointant une arme sur lui.

Au même moment, le chien bondit sur lui et l'entraîna par terre. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol et tout devient noir.

SsSsSsS

« Lancelot ! Lancelot ! »

« Merlin, ça fait dix minutes que tu lui cries dans les oreilles – et dans les nôtres par la même occasion. Tu ne crois pas que si tu pouvais le réveiller, ce serait déjà fait depuis le temps ? »

« Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est grave ? Gaius ! »

« Bravo, Arthur, bravo ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Merlin, il est simplement sonné. Il devrait bientôt reprendre conscience... »

« Il n'a rien alors ? »

« Il aura certainement un sacré mal de tête vu le calvaire que tu fais subir à ses oreilles mais sinon rien. »

« Arthur ! »

Un petit gémissement s'échappant du Français mit fin à la conversation. Arthur, Merlin et Gaius observèrent leur collègue reprendre conscience, prêt à intervenir aux moindres problèmes. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le berger allemand, couché dans un coin de la pièce, relever brusquement la tête au son émis par celui qui l'avait libéré.

Lancelot se redressa péniblement et regarda autour de lui.

« _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ » Demanda-t-il, encore un peu sonné, dans sa langue maternelle.

Arthur et Merlin se regardèrent. Aucun des deux n'avait compris le moindre mot, n'ayant pas de très grandes connaissances en français.

« Faut repasser à Shakespeare, Lancelot... » Fit doucement Merlin. « Nous, on comprend rien à Molière... »

« _Pardon_? »

« _Tu parles français, mon garçon..._ » Lui expliqua patiemment Gaius dans la même langue. « _C'est sans doute à cause du choc. Néanmoins, ce serait gentil de repasser en anglais, pour qu'Arthur et Merlin puissent te comprendre..._ ».

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, tentant de se concentrer sur les paroles de son aîné et pas sur l'espèce de crétin qui avait décidé de jouer du tambour dans sa tête. Il finit enfin par comprendre le problème et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oh... Désolé... »

« Crois-moi, désolé, tu peux l'être ! » Gronda la voix de Gwen qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la cave. « Quand Léon en aura fini avec Perceval, tu vas en prendre pour ton grade, je te le garantis ! »

Lancelot perdit très vite son sourire tandis qu'Arthur et Merlin grimacèrent, compatissants avec leurs pauvres collègues devant subir la colère du bouclé. Et, connaissant le personnage, Léon n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter à une petite engueulade... Perceval et Lancelot allaient regretter d'avoir désobéi à ses ordres.

« Quoi, il hurle toujours sur Perceval ? » S'étonna Gaius, qui, ne côtoyant pas le bouclé tous les jours, n'avait qu'un vague idée de la boule de nerfs que ce dernier pouvait être.

La jeune femme acquiesça en soupirant.

« Et il n'est pas prêt d'avoir fini vu comme il est parti ! »

Arthur tapota gentiment l'épaule du Français.

« Eh ben mon gars, j'aimerais pas être à ta place quand il va débarquer ici ! »

Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction de la boule de poil dans le coin de la pièce, il ajouta :

« Enfin, si Cerbère le laisse passer évidemment ! »

« Si vous pouviez arrêter avec les références, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant... » Grogna Lancelot, qui, avec son mal de tête, avait du mal à suivre. « Qui est Cerbère ? »

Son collègue lui indiqua d'un signe de la tête le chien qui pencha la tête quand il comprit qu'il était devenu le centre de l'attention.

« Il était avec toi quand on t'a trouvé. » Expliqua Merlin. « Et il n'a laissé personne t'approcher à part nous quatre. À croire qu'il savait qu'on ne te ferait aucun mal... »

« Par contre, quand Gauvain a essayé de s'approcher, il s'est montré très menaçant. » Ajouta Gwen, l'air taquin. « Léon n'a pas encore tenté le coup, il est trop occupé avec Perceval. Néanmoins, à mon avis, s'il s'avance dans son état actuel, c'est pas certain qu'il fasse plus d'un mètre... »

Lancelot n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les explications de ses amis. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du canidé. Ce dernier quitta enfin son poste d'observation pour marcher vers le petit groupe. Il se réinstalla ensuite à côté du Français, toujours assis par terre, et posa la tête sur la cuisse du policier. Puis, il soupira d'aise quand le jeune homme, amusé par le comportement de l'animal, lui gratta affectueusement le derrière de l'oreille.

« On dirait une grosse peluche ! » S'exclama Gwen, complètement sous le charme.

« Qui pue et qui menace la moitié de notre équipe ! » Lui rappela Arthur qui, connaissant la jeune femme, avait une petite idée de ce qui allait suivre.

La métisse haussa les épaules.

« Pour l'odeur, il suffira de lui faire prendre un bain ! Quant aux menaces... Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à notre présence ! Allez Arthur ! On peut pas le garder ? »

Elle ponctua sa demande d'un sourire à vous en faire fondre la calotte polaire. Arthur rougit furieusement et détourna la tête, sachant bien que, s'il croisait le regard de biche de Gwen, il était foutu. Lancelot et Merlin échangèrent un sourire amusé mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

« Désolé de te décevoir, Gwen, mais il me semble qu'il a déjà choisi son nouveau maître... » Trancha Gaius en désignant Lancelot de la tête.

La jeune femme observa un moment le chien, qui prenait toujours le Français pour un cousin, et en arriva aux mêmes conclusions que le médecin. Elle poussa un long soupir.

« Pourquoi ai-je rompu avec lui au juste ? »

Merlin éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite d'Arthur et celle rouge de gêne de Lancelot. Gaius, plus fin, ne laissa paraître son amusement que par un fin sourire.

Mais la bonne humeur ambiante fut soudainement interrompue. Le chien releva brusquement la tête et se mit à grogner en direction de la porte où venait d'apparaître Gauvain.

« Couché, la boule de poil ! » Siffla le détective en s'approchant. « Alors, notre belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? »

« La belle au bois dormant t'invite à aller te faire foutre ! » Répliqua aussitôt Lancelot.

« Tu vois que tu comprends quand on parle en références ! » Le taquina Arthur.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du Français. Néanmoins, le fils du commissaire ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde et se tourna vers Gauvain.

« C'est Léon qui t'envoie ? »

Le détective opina du chef.

« Yep ! Tout le monde a fini là-haut, lui compris – je plains d'ailleurs les oreilles de ce pauvre Perceval. Je suis donc venu voir si vous étiez prêts à partir de votre côté ! »

« Tout va bien. » Lui assura Gaius. « Dis à Léon que l'on arrive... »

Après une courbette théâtrale et un coup d'œil en direction de Lancelot, l'Écossais disparut à l'étage.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'ils allaient partir, le chien se redressa en position assise et attendit patiemment que les humains se dirigent vers la sortie pour les suivre. Arthur, le prenant comme un signal, tendit à sa main vers le Français, toujours à terre, pour l'aider à se relever et le petit groupe alla rejoindre leurs collègues au rez-de-chaussée.

SsSsSsS

Comme prévu, Léon passa à Lancelot un savon phénoménal qui n'arrangea rien à son mal de crâne. Néanmoins, à en croire Gauvain, ce n'était rien comparé à l'engueulade qu'avait dû se farcir Perceval un peu plus tôt.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il aperçut la boule de poils collée aux jambes du Français et qui grognait dès qu'on s'approchait un peu trop près du policier. Gwen lui sourit et lui assura qu'elle lui expliquerait toute l'histoire sur la route.

Le trajet vers le commissariat se fit dans une ambiance tendue, la plupart des membres de l'équipe craignant un peu l'accueil que leur réserverait Uther. Mais, à leur grande surprise, ce n'est pas le commissaire qu'ils trouvèrent dans leur bureau mais Elyan, s'amusant à tourner sur le fauteuil de Perceval.

« A ton aise ! » Grogna le grand Gallois, pas d'humeur à supporter les gamineries de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune scientifique immobilisa la chaise juste en face du blond.

« De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu es assez mal placé pour critiquer qui que ce soit aujourd'hui ! Moi, à ta place, je ferais profil bas ! »

Puis, avec la mine digne du plus innocent des angelots, il bondit de son siège, tapota gentiment l'épaule de Perceval et se tourna vers Léon.

« Uther veut te voir dans son bureau. De ce que j'ai compris, il aimerait savoir pourquoi il n'a pas été prévenu de la descende sur _Cresset Street_. »

Le bouclé grimaça.

« Je vais venir avec toi. » Décida Arthur. « On ne serait pas trop de deux pour essayer de contenir s... »

« Ses pulsions dictatoriales ? » Ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre Gauvain avec un mauvais sourire.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le détective était loin d'apprécier le commissaire. Ce qui était d'ailleurs tout à fait réciproque.

« Sa colère. » Le corrigea le fils d'Uther en ne manquant pas de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Tu chipotes sur les termes, là ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra ne pas répliquer. Il fit un signe de tête à Léon et les deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau du commissaire.

« Arthur ! Je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ? » Lui cria Merlin alors que le blond était presque arrivé à destination.

Il lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la main de faire ce qu'il voulait. L'informaticien s'installa donc au bureau d'Arthur, fit craquer ses doigts et pianota sur le clavier devant lui à une vitesse incroyable, sous les yeux intrigués de ses collègues.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Gwen en s'approchant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« J'essaie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le nouveau garde du corps de Lancelot. » Répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Le quoi ? » Interrogea Elyan.

De façon parfaitement synchronisée, tous les membres de l'unité désignèrent le chien qui avait fini par se coucher au pied du bureau du Français.

Le métis haussa un sourcil avant d'interroger sa sœur du regard.

« Longue histoire. Et j'en ai marre de me répéter... »

« Eh bien, tu n'aurais pas eu à la raconter une fois de plus si vous m'aviez laissé le temps de vous accompagner ! » Grogna le scientifique, qui n'avait pas digéré d'avoir (encore) été laissé sur le carreaux.

Gwen et Merlin lui offrirent un regard désolé.

« Nous étions pressé, Elyan... » S'expliqua la jeune femme.

« Vous avez bien pris le temps d'embarquer Gaius ! »

« Il y avait eu coup de feu. » Se justifia Merlin avec tout son tact habituel. « On a pensé qu'il pouvait être utile. »

« Il y a coup de feu et vous embarquez un médecin-légiste ? » Fit Lancelot en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous êtes des optimistes dans ce commissariat, y a pas à dire ! »

Gaius lui sourit et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

L'ordinateur d'Arthur fit soudain un petit bruit signalant la fin d'une recherche et Merlin poussa un petit cri de victoire.

« C'est bon ! J'ai son dossier ! » S'écria fièrement l'informaticien.

« Comment diable as-tu fait ça ? Et si vite ?» Lui demanda Gaius, que le jeune homme étonnerait décidément toujours.

L'informaticien haussa l'épaule.

« Son numéro était gravé sur la plaque de son collier. Je l'ai simplement mémorisé et je l'ai entré dans la base de données du... Comment appelle-t-on ce truc ? Vous savez quand vous devez déclarer un animal potentiellement dangereux... »

« Parce tu vois cette boule de poils comme dangereuse ? » Rit Elyan.

Au même moment, l'animal émit une sorte de petit couinement ennuyé, qui ne fit que renforcer l'amusant du métis.

« Regarde sa réaction quand Gauvain s'approche de Lancelot et dis-nous qu'il ne semble pas dangereux... »

« Bref ! » Intervint le détective, qui n'avait pas apprécié la dernière remarque de Perceval. « De quelle race est Cerbère ? Personnellement, je pencherais pour un berger allemand mais il a les poils bien trop longs pour ça ! »

Perceval hocha la tête, plutôt d'accord avec lui.

« Je pensais à un leonberg... » Avoua Lancelot. « Notre... voisin en avait deux et il y a un air de ressemblance. »

Gwen et Elyan lui lancèrent un regard amusé. Ils n'avaient pas manqué de noter l'hésitation de leur collègue sur le terme à employer pour désigner le fameux « voisin ». Le jeune homme n'était visiblement pas encore prêt à assumer le rôle du fils de l'ambassadrice de France. Ce qui se comprenait très bien quand on connaissait les relations tendues entre Viviane DuLac et Uther Pendragon.

« En fait, vous avez raison tous les deux... C'est un bâtard. »

« Oh... »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire davantage : Léon et Arthur venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce, la mine renfrognée de ceux qui venaient de passer un mauvais quart d'heure peinte sur leur visage. Leurs collègues se regardèrent, aucun d'eux ne voulant prendre le risque d'ouvrir la bouche et d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Ce fut finalement Merlin, brave parmi les braves, qui brisa le silence.

« Alors, sur une échelle de un à dix, sa colère s'évaluait à combien ? »

« Douze ! » Grogna Léon. « Et nous sommes tous invités à rentrer chez nous... »

« Père considère qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui. » Expliqua Arthur devant les regards surpris qui accueillirent la déclaration de Léon. « En clair, il ne veut plus voir nos têtes de la journée, et surtout pas celle de ces deux-là ! »

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna les deux réfractaires du jour. Si Lancelot eut le bon goût de baisser la tête, Perceval soutint le regard accusateur du fils du commissaire, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

« Si je devais le refaire, je le ferais. » Le prévint simplement le Gallois.

« Que tu t'exposes en voulant jouer les cow-boys, c'est ton problème ! » Siffla Arthur entre ses dents. « Là où ça coince, c'est quand tu mets la vie de ton coéquipier en danger ! »

« Et pour le chien ? » Demanda soudainement Gwen, qui voyait la situation dégénérer et qui n'avait pas tellement envie que la dispute entre les deux agents soit publique.

Après un dernier regard à Perceval lui promettant qu'ils continueraient cette conversation plus tard, le blond se tourna vers sa compagne, les traits adoucis, et lui sourit. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, la métisse poussa un cri de joie et bondit dans le bras de son amoureux pour l'embrasser.

Au même moment, Léon s'approcha du Français et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Félicitions, Lancelot ! » S'exclama le bouclé avec un petit sourire. « Tu es l'heureux propriétaire de la nouvelle mascotte de l'unité ! »

SsSsSsS

Lancelot sortait de sa douche quand il entendit une clé s'introduire dans la serrure de son appartement. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas : il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui possédait un double de ses clés. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

« Trois, deux, un... » Décompta-t-il tout bas.

Un cri aigu retentit dans le salon. Gagné !

Sans se presser, il enfila un pantalon et se dirigea vers la pièce principale de son appartement. Comme il s'y était attendu, il y trouva une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs figée, un sac de voyage à la main, devant la canapé où avait élu domicile son nouveau colocataire.

« J'ai entendu crier. Tout va bien ? »

Sa question sembla ramener Freya à la réalité et elle se tourna vivement vers son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, presque hystérique, en désigna le chien qui occupait toute la longueur du canapé.

Ce dernier grogna, n'appréciant pas d'être qualifié de « ça ».

« Mon chien. »

« Depuis quand tu as un chien ? »

« Environ deux heures... C'est une histoire compliquée... Je te la raconterais au dîner – parce que je suppose que ce n'est pas un sac de sport que tu tiens et que tu restes camper ici pour la nuit. »

La jeune femme lui offrit son plus beau sourire pour toute réponse et son frère soupira.

« Tu veux manger quoi ? »

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de faire entendre raison à Freya dans ces moments-là. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas pris la peine de demander les raisons de sa présence. L'expérience lui avait appris que cela n'apportait rien, sinon des cris et des insultes. De plus, il en avait plus qu'assez de jouer les intermédiaires entre sa mère et sa sœur. Alors, il se contentait d'accueillir cette dernière le temps que la tension entre mère et fille s'apaise sans jamais prendre parti pour l'une ou pour l'autre.

Freya haussa les épaules.

« Ce que tu veux ! C'est déjà bien gentil de m'offrir le gîte, je ne vais pas en plus t'imposer mes goûts culinaires... »

« C'est surtout que tu n'as aucune idée de menu à me proposer... »

« Aussi. »

Après une rapide inspection du réfrigérateur et avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture pour deux, ils décidèrent de commander au traiteur grecque qui se situait à quelques rues de l'appartement. En attendant le dîner, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Lancelot raconta à sa sœur l'intervention clandestine que Perceval et lui avaient réalisée, sa rencontre avec l'animal et comment, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait, on l'avait désigné comme dog-sitter de la nouvelle mascotte de l'équipe.

« Et il grognait dès qu'un de tes collègues approchait ? » Rit Freya quand il eut fini. « Donc il a grogné après le Rosbif ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, reconnaissant Léon dans la sympathique dénomination. Sa sœur se tourna vers le chien et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Toi, je t'aime déjà ! Même si tu me piques mon canapé ! »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'agit encore de mon canapé, que tu squattes de temps à autre. » Grogna le propriétaire des lieux.

« Et pendant cette période, c'est mon canapé ! » Insista la jeune femme en fixant l'animal pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sur une place réservée.

Pour toute réponse, son rival se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement entre les coussins et la regarda, l'air de dire « Essaie donc de me faire bouger de là ! ». Freya écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son frère.

« Lancelot ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle presque. « Ta boule de poils est méchante ! »

« Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien... »

« J'ai changé d'avis ! Dis-lui de me rendre ma place ! J'étais là avant lui !»

On sonna à la porte : le dîner était arrivé.

« Négocie avec lui ! » Fit le jeune homme, intraitable, en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Il récupéra la livraison et paya le livreur. Quand il revint dans le salon, il trouva sa sœur accroupie devant le canidé en lui promettant mille et une merveilles s'il la laissait dormir sur ce canapé cette nuit.

« Alors, ça avance ? » La taquina son frère en mettant la table.

« Autant essayer de résonner une bourrique ! Néanmoins, ce serait déjà plus facilement si je connaissais le nom de ta boule de poils... »

Lancelot sourit, se rappelant le débat animé entre Merlin et Gwen, qui l'avaient ramené à son appartement, pour choisir le nom de l'animal.

« Il s'appelle Galaad. »

* * *

 _Pythites infos pratiques :_

 _Pour ceux que ça intéresse (et qui l'ignorait), dans le mythe arthurien, Galaad est le fils de Lancelot et le chevalier le plus pur, le seul à pouvoir s'asseoir dans le Siège Périlleux de la table ronde. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui trouvera le Graal, accompagné de Perceval et du chevalier Bohort (bon, d'accord, il meurt peu de temps après pour avoir regardé dedans, ce qui est tout de suite beaucoup moins classe mais quand même !)._

 _Alors ? Bonbons ou tomates ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte. N'oubliez pas que je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions concernant cette fic (sauf peut-être pour certains couples, ils sont déjà déposés !)_

 _Que la pythie soit avec vous !_

 _Nerya_


	3. Plus d'un forgeron s'appelle Smith

_Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !_

 _Voici (enfin) le troisième OS de ce recueil ! Au programme : Elyan fait son show ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers ! Petite précision chronologique : cette histoire se passe avant les deux autres. C'est à dire que Lancelot n'est pas encore dans l'équipe et Elyan vient d'arriver..._

 _Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire l'OS précédent, et un plus grand encore à ceux qui ont laissé une pythite trace de leur passage. Merci également à Staffy pour la correction de ce texte._

 _Une bonna pythie lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi ! Ils appartiennent soit à la légende, soit à la BBC (ou les deux)._

* * *

La journée avait été étrangement calme. Aucune plainte loufoque ou intervention catastrophique n'avait été au programme de la journée. Même Gauvain, pourtant si prompt à venir leur soutirer des informations, n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez de fouineur. Oui, il faisait décidément bien calme, c'en était presque ennuyeux...

Pour passer le temps, Arthur, Léon et Perceval s'occupaient de leur paperasse en retard. Des montagnes de paperasse. Si Léon avançait avec une rapidité remarquable, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas d'Arthur qui poussait un soupir découragé à chaque nouvelle ligne. Perceval, lui, avait déjà capitulé et était parti préparer son infâme café.

Au bout d'un énième soupir, le blond releva la tête vers son coéquipier.

« Je m'ennuie... »

« Tais-toi ! » Réagit aussitôt le bouclé. « Tu vas nous porter la poisse ! »

Le fils du commissaire haussa les épaules.

« Au moins, on ne resterait pas assis ici comme des cons à compléter ces foutus papiers ! »

« Arthur ! Léon ! Dans mon bureau ! » Tonna soudain la voix d'Uther Pendragon de l'autre côté du commissariat.

Les deux agents grimacèrent. Être convoqué dans le bureau du commissaire annonçait rarement une bonne nouvelle.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » Grogna Léon en lançant un regard noir à son coéquipier. « Toujours envie d'action ? »

L'interpellé trouva judicieux de ne rien répliquer. Les deux agents abandonnèrent immédiatement leur activité précédente sans même prendre le temps de finir leur ligne. Car, c'était bien connu des occupants du commissariat, on ne faisait pas attendre Uther Pendragon sous peine de le regretter amèrement.

Gwen leur offrit son plus beau sourire d'encouragement lorsqu'elle les vit devant le bureau du commissaire. Immédiatement, Arthur prit cet air d'imbécile heureux qu'affichait tous les amoureux en présence de celle qui faisait battre leur cœur. Et lorsque son père leur ordonna d'entrer, il le fit avec détermination, prêt à affronter tous les dragons de la terre pour voir l'admiration briller dans les yeux de sa belle.

Léon ne le suivit étrangement pas avec le même entrain. Lui n'était pas dopé à cette drogue appelée amour.

Uther les regarda tour à tour et ses traits rudes se détendirent un peu à la vue de son fils.

« J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service tous les deux... » Finit par expliquer le commissaire, l'air grave.

Les deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard surpris. Un service ? Pourtant, Uther détestait avoir à en demander. Selon lui, cela vous rendait dépendant des autres et cela plaçait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de votre tête en attendant que votre bienfaiteur ne vous demande de lui rendre la pareille.

Bon, dans leur cas, cela signifierait plutôt qu'ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de décliner la proposition et que leur seule récompense serait de continuer à travailler dans une atmosphère sereine jusqu'au prochain cataclysme (et être dispensés un petit moment de corvée paperasse). Néanmoins, ce choix de formulation leur avait indiqué la caractère urgent de la chose. D'autant plus qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'ébruite.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre d'affaires à problèmes tombe toujours sur eux ?

« On vous écoute, Monsieur ! » Fit Léon, s'attendant au pire. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« J'ai besoin que vous alliez au labo scientifique et que vous me rapportiez le rapport balistique de l'affaire Fleming... »

Arthur et Léon buguèrent. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Une simple course jusqu'au labo pour récupérer un stupide dossier ? Pas possible, c'était trop facile. Il devait obligatoirement y avoir une arnaque quelque part...

« Mais, Léodagan ne fait pas vos analyses en priorité d'habitude ? » Demanda Arthur, soupçonneux.

« Léodagan a pris sa retraite il y a peu... » Grogna son père, visiblement peu ravi de la nouvelle. « C'est un gamin à peine sorti de l'université qu'ils ont mis à sa place. Et ce petit con a décidé de prendre tout son temps pour ses analyses, histoire de marquer son territoire... »

« Et vous pensez qu'il nous donnera ce rapport ? »

Dans ces moments-là, Léon s'estimait très chanceux d'avoir le fils du commissaire comme coéquipier. Tout autre que le blond aurait été rabroué pour avoir posé une question inutile et mis dehors sans sommation.

« Vous avez à peu près son âge. » S'expliqua pourtant Uther. « Peut-être se sentira-t-il moins obligé si c'est vous qui le lui demandez. Maintenant, dehors ! Et ramenez-moi ce rapport ! »

Il fourra le dossier de l'affaire et le nom du scientifique dans les mains de son fils et désigna la porte d'un signe de tête. Les deux agents ne se firent pas prier et sortirent de ce que beaucoup de jeunes recrues (et pas que les jeunes d'ailleurs) surnommaient affectueusement « Le Val Sans Retour ».

Ils saluèrent Gwen pour lui assurer qu'ils avaient survécu à la convocation, récupérèrent au passage Perceval, entre temps revenu dans leur bureau avec son infâme mixture, et le trio partit en direction du labo scientifique.

SsSsSsS

« Donc, il nous envoie faire ses courses ! » Résuma d'une voix hargneuse Perceval, installé sur la banquette arrière de leur petite voiture de service, après qu'Arthur et Léon lui aient raconté toute l'histoire.

Ces derniers soupirèrent de concert. C'était parfois à se demander comment le Gallois en était venu à entrer dans la police. Il n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en ses collègues, sauf exceptions (à savoir Arthur et Léon) et détestait, voire méprisait, sa hiérarchie. Non, vraiment, le cas de Perceval était une énigme qu'ils devraient tenter de résoudre un jour.

« Non, il nous envoie récupérer un témoignage essentiel à propos d'une affaire délicate. » Le corrigea calmement Léon, au volant. « Dis-toi qu'on va interroger un témoin capital, mais difficile. »

« Mais bien sûr ! » Grommela le grand blond.

« Elyan Smith... » Murmura Arthur, à la place du passager, avant de relever la tête du dossier pour regarder tour à tour ses collègues. « Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien avec Gwen ? »

Léon ne sut jamais si cette diversion avait été intentionnelle ou non. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle fut la bienvenue. Perceval en oublia de maudire Uther, trop occupé à taquiner son fils.

« Tu sais, à Londres, ce n'est pas les Smith qui manquent ! » Sourit le Gallois. « Je sais que c'est dur à concevoir, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta jolie Guenièvre ! »

Léon eut un petit rire qui vexa Arthur. Il lança un regard noir au grand blond avant de se tourner vers le bouclé.

« Dis-moi, Léon, tes recherches pour lui trouver un équipier à taquiner rien qu'à lui, ça avance ? »

« Ça progresse. » Répondit-il mystérieusement. « Ça progresse... »

SsSsSsS

Lorsque Uther leur avait décrit leur nouvel expert scientifique comme sortant à peine de l'école, Léon avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de leur faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'un petit prétentieux sans expérience qui pensait savoir tout mieux que tout le monde – même s'il devait y avoir un peu de ça aussi. Mais, à leur grande surprise, Elyan Smith semblait vraiment avoir obtenu son diplôme la veille.

Sans aucun doute plus jeune que lui, il ne devait certainement pas être plus âgé qu'Arthur et Perceval qui avait respectivement vingt-huit et vingt-sept ans. Et il n'avait pas encore perdu le plein de confiance que l'on engorgeait en recevant son diplôme.

« C'est non. » Fit-il, catégorique, lorsque ses visiteurs lui expliquèrent la raison de leur venue. « Pas de favoritisme. Le commissaire Pendragon n'a qu'à patienter comme tout le monde ! »

« C'est une affaire délicate. » Tenta très diplomatiquement Arthur. « Nous avons vraiment besoin de ce rapport. »

« Eh bien, je le mettrais dans la pile "Urgent"... Comme les dix dernières demandes d'expertise qui sont arrivées ces deux derniers jours ! »

Et, sur ces paroles, le jeune scientifique leur tourna le dos et se remit à travailler comme si les trois policiers n'existaient pas.

« Culotté le gamin ! » Siffla beaucoup moins diplomatiquement Arthur entre ses dents, se moquant pas mal d'être à portée d'oreilles du dit gamin (puisqu'il les ignorait comme un enfant, le blond ne voyait aucun problème à lui rendre la pareille).

« Arthur... » Soupira Léon, qui n'avait pas tellement envie de voir leur rapport dégringoler en bas de la pile parce que son coéquipier avait vexé le scientifique.

Elyan releva brusquement le nez de son écran et considéra Arthur d'un œil nouveau. Un fin sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Bon, puisque vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour ce rapport et qu'il est presque terminé, je veux bien vous le donner... »

Les trois policiers échangèrent un regard soupçonneux. Ce brusque revirement de situation et le ronronnement dans la voix du scientifique leur évoquaient autant de confiance qu'une Morgane Fay qui débarquait comme un démon dans leur bureau pour leur demander un service. Elle puait les problèmes, cette histoire...

Pourtant, pas le choix. S'ils rentraient les mains vides alors qu'ils auraient pu revenir avec le Graal, ils étaient bon pour subir les représailles d'Uther pendant un long moment (et, cette fois-ci, fils ou pas, ils allaient déguster). Ils avaient besoin de ce rapport !

« Je dois juste vérifier un petit détail » Les prévint Elyan. « Ça ne sera pas long. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir avec moi... »

Flairant le piège à plein nez, ils hésitèrent un instant. Néanmoins, refuser, c'était prendre le risque qu'il revienne sur sa décision de les faire passer en priorité.

Ils suivirent donc le scientifique dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de tir, avec cible de forme humaine accrochée à distance raisonnable. Elyan déverrouilla une armoire de fer située dans un coin de la pièce et en sortit une boîte contenant une arme à feu.

« Alors comme ça, c'est vous Arthur Pendragon... » Fit-il en chargeant l'arme sous les yeux pas très rassurés des trois autres.

« On se connaît ? »

« Non, mais ça va venir ! »

Et, tout à coup, sans prévenir, il vida le chargeur sur une des cibles. Toutes les balles vinrent se loger dans une partie bien particulière de l'anatomie masculine.

« Guenièvre Smith, c'est ma grande sœur ! »

SsSsSsS

Gwen discutait avec Merlin lorsqu'ils revinrent, auréolés de gloire, le précieux rapport dans leurs mains. Quand elle les aperçut, la métisse se détourna de l'informaticien pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

Aussitôt, Arthur prit la poudre d'escampettes, prétextant devoir apporter le rapport à son père. La secrétaire et le jeune homme le regardèrent s'éloigner, étonnés.

« Ben, il a son ex aux trousses ou quoi ? » Demanda l'informaticien, amusé.

« Il a eu une dure journée... » Éluda Perceval, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de se tourner vers Gwen. « Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton petit frère travaillait comme scientifique au labo... »

Son visage s'éclaira à la mention de son cadet.

« Elyan ? Oui, il a commencé il y a quelques semaines... Je voulais vous faire la surprise... »

« Ah ça pour une surprise... » Murmura Léon, pas encore tout à fait remis de leur rencontre.

« Il est charmant, pas vrai ? »

« Charmant, en effet... »

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Bonbons ou tomates ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte !_

 _Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Léodagan, dans la légende arthurienne, est le roi de Carmélide et le père de Guenièvre. Et, si l'on ajoute l'interprétation du personnage par Lionel Astier dans Kamelott, le poste d'expert en balistique et mentor d'Elyan semblait tout trouvé !_

 _Je rappelle que, si vous avez des idées à proposer pour la suite des opérations, je suis tout ouïe..._

 _Autre chose : j'ai un autre texte qui n'a plus qu'à passer à la correction... Est-ce que vous préférez que je le publie la semaine prochaine, avec le risque de ne plus en avoir pendant un petit moment, ou que j'attende encore un peu avant de le faire ? À vous de choisir !_

 _Que la pythie soit avec vous !_

 _Nerya_


	4. Rosbif & frog

_Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !_

 _Voilà la quatrième (déjà) aventure de cette équipe si particulière ! Au menu du jour, cuisse de grenouille à la française et rosbif à l'anglaise, quelques nouveaux clichés sur la rivalité franco-britannique (je peux pas m'en empêcher !) et un Léon qui ne mène pas une vie facile..._

 _Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire l'OS précédent, et un plus grand encore à ceux qui ont laissé une pythite trace de leur passage. Merci également à Staffy pour la correction de ce texte._

 _Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu au review de Debralovelove et de Lady Sunrise (si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse. J'ai eu un été plutôt chargé) donc je les remercie ici et maintenant ! J'espère que ce texte-ci vous plaire autant !_

 _Une bonna pythie lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi ! Ils appartiennent soit à la légende, soit à la BBC (ou les deux)._

* * *

Léon détestait les gardes de nuit. À chaque fois, c'était pareil. D'abord, en début de soirée, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il regardait passer les heures en s'occupant de la paperasse en retard d'Arthur et Perceval ou en tentant désespéramment de résoudre le rubik cube que lui avait offert Gauvain lors de leur première collaboration.

Ce soir-là, le bouclé, plus ou moins confortablement installé au bureau de Gwen, que la secrétaire lui prêtait gentiment lors de ses gardes, parcourait les cv à la recherche de l'équipier parfait pour Perceval. Et c'était loin d'être gagné ! Le Gallois pouvait être... comment dire ? Un vrai emmerdeur ? Non, pas assez diplomatique. Incapable de travailler en équipe ? Pas ça non plus : lorsqu'il était associé avec Arthur ou lui, tout se passait généralement bien – raison pour laquelle Uther leur avait refourgué le phénomène. Difficile à supporter ? Oui, voilà qui était plus juste...

Non content de préparer un café infâme, le grand blond était borné, n'écoutait jamais rien de ce qu'on lui disait et, surtout, avait tendance à vouloir faire cavalier seul parce que certain que les autres ne travaillaient pas correctement. Si Léon n'était pas sûr qu'il agissait ainsi par manque de confiance envers le corps policier et pas à cause d'un ego surdimensionné, il aurait depuis longtemps arrêté de le défendre auprès d'Uther après chaque incident que le Gallois provoquait avec d'autres collègues.

Seulement, pouvoir garder le grand blond dans l'unité ne s'était pas négocié sans compromis et c'était maintenant à Léon qu''incombait la tâche difficile de trouver un partenaire assez patient pour supporter l'électron libre du commissariat.

Le bouclé soupira en constatant que la pile de cv, pourtant assez conséquente à la base, s'amenuisait dangereusement. Pour l'instant, toutes ses tentatives de caser le Gallois s'étaient avérées infructueuses. La dernière en date lui avait offert une faible lueur d'espoir. Après tout, le courageux gars avait tenu deux semaines avant de partir en claquant la porte, déclarant qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter une minute de plus cet emmerdeur.

Néanmoins, malgré l'adversité, Léon n'abandonnait pas. La veille, il avait envoyé une convocation à une jeune recrue – enfin, jeune…qui sortait de l'école de police – recommandée par un de ses amis, Blaise, qui y travaillait comme instructeur. Puisque cette recrue avait environ le même âge que Perceval, le bouclé espérait que les deux auraient quelques atomes crochus... Mais, prévoyant, il préférait avoir quelques noms en réserve. Juste au cas où...

« Lâchez-moi, espèce de... de... de poulets sans ailes ! »

Léon releva le nez de ses papiers, une grimace aux lèvres, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son écran d'ordinateur. Il venait tout juste de rentrer dans la deuxième partie de sa nuit, encore plus détestée que la première : le défilé des ivrognes et des drogués ramassés par les différentes patrouilles.

Cette fois-ci, leur client était une charmante demoiselle, complètement saoul, qui hurlait et se débattait comme une possédée pour tenter de s'extirper de l'emprise des deux agents qui l'emmenaient tant bien que mal en cellule.

« Bonne chance avec celle-là ! » Lâcha l'un d'eux à Léon avant de repartir en patrouille.

Le bouclé haussa un sourcil et examina son invitée. C'était une jeune femme, d'un peu moins de trente ans, à la peau pâle qui faisait ressortir ses joues rougies par l'ivresse et aux longs cheveux noirs en bataille à force de s'être agitée. Elle aurait pu être mignonne si elle ne puait pas l'alcool et la cigarette à plein nez.

Son escorte partie, elle s'était un peu calmée, assise sur la banquette de la cellule, la tête dissimulée derrière sa chevelure sur ses cuisses. Néanmoins, dès qu'elle sentit un regard inquisiteur se poser sur elle, elle releva la tête et le toisa de ses yeux bleus, encore vifs malgré l'alcool.

« Un problème, le planqué ? »

« Décidément charmante... » Pensa Léon, plus amusé qu'il ne l'aurait montré.

Cette fille, malgré son caractère, changeait agréablement des poivrots habituels...

« Je devrais ? » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Vous êtes tous pareils, les Rosbifs ! _Never explain, never complain_ ! »

Léon tiqua. Elle venait tout à coup de perdre tout le capitale sympathie qu'elle avait accumulé depuis son arrivée.

« Française... » Grogna-t-il tout bas.

Pas assez visiblement. La fille applaudit, ironique.

« Bien joué, Sherlock ! Comme quoi, vous êtes plus doués pour les énigmes que pour la cuisine ! »

« Nous, au moins, on ne mange pas d'escargots à l'ail, ni de grenouilles ! » Répliqua-t-il, mauvais.

C'était digne d'un enfant de quatre ans, il le savait. Seulement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir ce débat, aussi cliché et stupide soit-il. Et puis, c'était elle qui avait commencé ! Zut !

« Non, vous, c'est la morue et les haricots à la tomate... »

Et elle n'était clairement pas plus mature que lui. Seulement, elle, elle avait l'excuse de la boisson.

Puisant dans des réserves de maturité insoupçonnée, il ne répliqua pas. La fille le considéra comme une victoire à en juger par le grand sourire qu'elle afficha. Néanmoins, elle resta silencieuse. Et ça, ce fut la raison pour laquelle Léon se considérait comme gagnant.

Il déchanta bien vite.

La Française, ayant soudain la bougeotte, se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa cellule. Le policier l'observa du coin de l'œil, méfiant.

Après un petit moment à tourner en rond, elle finit par se tourner vers le bouclé.

« Je pourrais avoir un café ? » Lui demanda-t-elle contre toute attente.

Léon haussa un sourcil.

« Est-ce que cela ressemble à la terrasse d'un café, ici ? »

« Ouais, vous avez raison... Dans un café, je pourrais exiger un serveur plus mignon ! » Déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la réflexion. « Vous pourriez pas faire une exception ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai survécu à ce que vous osez appeler cuisine, je survivrai à votre infâme café de flic ! »

« C'est toujours non ! »

Elle insista. Il refusa. Elle insista encore. Il refusa de plus belle.

Après une énième demande, il craqua. Sa pile de cv sous le bras, il quitta le bureau de Gwen au profit du calme de son propre poste de travail.

« Eh ! » Protesta la Française dans sa cellule. « Où allez-vous ? Ne me laissez pas toute seule ! »

Il ne se gêna pas. Lorsque la porte fut refermée et les cris étouffés, il soupira d'aise. Enfin le calme...

« _Ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive la Bretagne ! Ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive les Bretons !_ »

Léon se figea. Elle chantait ! Chanter ! Le pire dans cette histoire ? Les murs n'étaient pas assez épais pour étouffer son chant, parfaitement faux par ailleurs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et ne put retenir un gémissement désespéré. Il lui restait encore cinq heures de garde.

La nuit allait être très longue...

SsSsSsSsS

Léon grogna lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Cela n'effraya cependant pas Yvain, un de ses plus jeunes collègues, qui prit le risque d'entrer dans la pièce. Il y trouva le bouclé, assis sur sa chaise et la tête posée sur la pile de cv, transformée en oreiller pour l'occasion.

« Léon ? » Fit-il timidement – il savait par expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas brusquer les collègues qui terminaient leur garde de nuit.

« Quoi ? » Grogna le bouclé, de mauvaise humeur.

« Il y a une femme à l'accueil... »

« Et ? T'as jamais vu de femme de ta vie ? Ou tu sais simplement pas les approcher ? »

« Elle exige de voir celui qui était de garde. » Expliqua le plus jeune en ignorant les dernières paroles de l'endormi.

Ce dernier poussa un immense soupir et daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Yvain semblait embarrassé, se tortillant dans tous les sens et transpirant comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour avoir dérangé le repos bien mérité de son collègue. Qui que soit cette femme, il avait visiblement traumatisé ce pauvre Yvain.

Après s'être assuré d'être un minimum présentable, il alla donc à la rencontre du dragon, qui l'attendait devant le bureau de Gwen. La créature à défier se présentait sous la forme d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, dont l'allure sévère et chic était renforcée par un chignon qui renfermait ses longs cheveux blonds et quelques argentés et un tailleur Yves-Saint-Laurent bleu foncé, fait sur mesure et qui épousait parfaitement sa silhouette.

Ce n'était pas le genre de femme que l'on s'attendait à trouver dans un commissariat de quartier... Ni qu'on oublie facilement. Pourtant, Léon était certain de l'avoir déjà croisé... sans pour autant se rappeler où.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Madame... »

« DuLac. Viviane DuLac. » Se présenta-t-elle, l'air contrariée. « Je viens récupérer ma fille qui, d'après mes sources, a passé la nuit dans vos cellules. »

Le bouclé se figea. Viviane DuLac. L'ambassadrice de France. Voilà où il l'avait déjà vue, sa photo ornait le "mur des envahisseurs _froggies_ " de son père au domicile familial.

Mais, pire que de se retrouver devant l'ambassadrice de France sans avoir au minimum bu une tasse de thé pour émerger de sa courte nuit, la Française ivre/emmerdeuse/qui confondait bar et commissariat était sa fille ! Il était dans la merde !

Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de céder à la panique. Le regard inquisiteur de Viviane DuLac le força très vite à reprendre contenance. Il se tourna vers Yvain et lui demanda d'aller chercher la demoiselle dans sa cellule. Le jeune officier ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux d'échapper au regard noir de l'ambassadrice.

Pour la faire patienter, Léon lui fit compléter un formulaire qui stipulait qu'elle récupérait bien sa fille, payait sa caution et les libérait enfin de cette diablesse.

« J'aimerais cependant savoir comment je n'ai pas été directement prévenue de la situation... » Susurra l'ambassadrice d'une voix dangereusement mielleuse.

Parce que, en plus, elle les tenait pour responsable de l'état de sa fille ? Culottée, la Reine des _Frenchies_!

« Sous votre respect, Madame. » Répliqua-t-il en laissant bien comprendre que, son respect, elle pouvait mettre un mouchoir dessus. « Nous ne faisons pas de miracle. Nous ne pouvons pas deviner l'identité d'un interpellé quand il n'a aucun papier sur lui... »

Et, parce qu'elle l'avait vraiment énervé avec ses accusations bancales, il ajouta :

« Notre travail consiste à empêcher des individus de faire du mal, à d'autres ou à eux même. Mais c'était à vous de vous assurer que votre fille ne se retrouve pas dans nos cellules ! »

Léon ne le sut que bien plus tard mais il ne dut son salut qu'à l'arrivée tout à fait opportune d'Yvain et de la soûlarde. Cette dernière observait le bouclé d'un regard nouveau, où se mélangeaient colère d'avoir connu les joies de la cellule de dégrisement par sa faute, mépris envers les Rosbifs mais aussi une certaine admiration pour avoir tenu tête à sa mère.

Viviane signa d'un geste irrité les papiers que le blond lui avait tendus. Sans regarder une seule fois sa fille, elle lui parla dans la langue de Molière. Même si les deux policiers n'en comprirent pas un mot, ils saisirent parfaitement les reproches dans la voix de l'ambassadrice.

Sa fille ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle adressa même un signe de main au bouclé lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut, Rosbif ! Au plaisir de ne jamais plus te revoir ! »

« Plaisir partagé... Frog ! » Répondit-il machinalement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les Françaises hors de vue, et qu'Yvain lui tapota l'épaule en lui souhaitant bon courage pour annoncer ça au commissaire, qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il en tomba assis sur la chaise de Gwen. Yvain avait raison : Uther aller le tuer... Et certainement lui décerner la médaille du mérite post-mortem.

Et lorsqu'Arthur pénétra à son tour dans le bâtiment, il retrouva son coéquipier dans la même position, encore à se demander comment annoncer au commissaire qu'il avait créé un potentiel incident diplomatique en envoyant balader l'ambassadrice de France.

SsSsSsS

Lancelot ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa sœur. Ce ne n'est que lorsqu'il eut ramassé son courrier qu'il vit la petite silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin du hall de son immeuble.

« Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme en soupirant.

Freya releva la tête brusquement, comme s'il venait de la réveiller. Cela n'empêcha pas un grand sourire d'illuminer son visage quand elle reconnut celui qui l'avait interpellée.

« Salut p'tit frère ! » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement, espérant ainsi masquer ses traits marqués par la fatigue. « Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai passé la nuit dans un endroit bien pire que celui-ci ! Et j'ai même énervé maman en bonus ! »

Pour ne pas changer... Enfin, cela expliquait la présence de Freya si tôt dans la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette fois-ci ? » Soupira Lancelot sur un ton blasé.

Sa sœur se leva d'un bond. Il remarqua alors qu'elle tenait un sachet en papier dans sa main droite.

« Je te raconte tout en échange d'une bonne tasse de café ! Je suis vraiment à cours de caféine... Et je dirais pas non à une bonne douche... J'ai déjà acheté les croissants ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Freya racontait sa mésaventure à son frère, confortablement installée dans le canapé de ce dernier, autour d'un bon café et de savoureux croissants récupérés dans la boulangerie française la plus réputée de Londres.

« On est sorties de commissariat. Maman a commencé à me faire la morale. J'ai quitté la voiture au premier feu rouge. » Conclut-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la base pour qu'ils t'embarquent ? » Voulut savoir son frère, qui préférait ignorer la dernière partie de son récit.

« Vomi sur leurs pompes ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, presque fière d'elle. « A ma décharge, j'avais vraiment besoin de me vider l'estomac... »

Elle ajouta qu'elle aurait aimé faire de même avec le Rosbif (elle prononça le surnom comme s'il s'agissait d'un titre). Néanmoins, malgré son ton hargneux, Lancelot crut percevoir une pointe d'admiration dans la voix de sa sœur lorsqu'elle parlait du policier.

Pendant que Freya, digne fille de sa mère, lançait des imprécations envers les Anglais, son cadet vérifia son courrier. Il se figea en ouvrant la première enveloppe.

« Au fait, c'était quel commissariat ? » Demanda-t-il à son aînée, pris d'un doute immense.

« Celui rue Tintagelle. » Grommela-t-elle. « Tu sais, là où règne la tyrannie d'Uther Pendragon... »

Lancelot grimaça. Dans ses mains, une convocation pour un entretien d'embauche au commissariat de la rue Tintagelle. Elle était signée Léon Talbot.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Bonbons ou tomates ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte !_

 _Pour les personnages du mythe qui n'apparaissent pas dans la série, on a d'abord Yvain, le chevalier au lion, qui, si je me rappelle bien, à même sa propre histoire écrite par Chrétien de Troyes ! (et qui n'est pas vraiment épargné dans Kamelott...)_

 _Et puis, il y a Viviane (oui, là je triche un peu parce qu'elle est apparue dans la série... mais j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas...). La Dame du Lac, dont Merlin tombe éperdument amoureux. Le magicien lui apprendra presque tous ses secrets et finira enfermé par les soins de la dame. Plus tard, elle recueillera Lancelot et l'élèvera comme son fils. Dans la série, c'est Freya qui tient plus ou moins ce rôle, c'est pourquoi qu'elle soit sa fille coulait de source dans ma petite caboche..._

 _Je rappelle que, si vous avez des idées à proposer pour la suite des opérations, je suis tout ouïe..._


	5. Ex en visite

_Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !_

 _Une bonne année, pleine de bonheur, merveilles, inspirations et bonnes fics !_

 _Et, pour commencer l'année sur de bonnes bases, un nouvel OS ! Au programme : un Arthur embarrassé, une Gwen énervée et un héros inattendu !_

 _Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire l'OS précédent, et un plus grand encore à ceux qui ont laissé une pythite trace de leur passage. Merci également à Staffy pour la correction de ce texte._

 _Une bonna pythie lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi ! Ils appartiennent soit à la légende, soit à la BBC (ou les deux)._

* * *

Aussitôt que cette fille avait passé le seuil du commissariat, Gwen avait su qu'elle n'allait pas l'aimer. Grande, des cheveux d'un blond doré, de beaux yeux bleus mis en valeur par ce qu'il fallait de maquillage, habillée à la pointe de la mode et perchée sur des talons tellement hauts que la métisse se demanda comment elle ne se foulait pas les chevilles à chaque pas. Oui, cette fille était une de ces poupées des beaux quartiers, une fille à papa qui avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait et dont le seul but dans la vie était de n'avoir aucune ride passée quarante ans.

Son impression ne s'était pas arrangée lorsque la blondasse lui demanda de sa petite voix aiguë et suffisante où était Arthur Pendragon. Gwen avait haussé un sourcil, se demandant ce que cette fille voulait à son petit ami.

Alors qu'elle hésitait à la rembarrer avec le plus hypocrite des sourires désolés de sa panoplie en lui disant qu'Arthur était absent, ce dernier était apparu (question timing pourri, on pouvait difficilement faire mieux...). Et, sous les yeux effarés de la secrétaire du commissariat, la blondasse s'était jetée sur _son_ mec en hurlant son nom à tout le commissariat.

Le blond s'était figé, reconnaissant la voix surélevée de la folle furieuse.

« Viviane ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Avait-il demandé, gêné, en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Il avait grimacé en voyant la cocotte-minute qu'était devenue sa compagne. Parce que, bien sûr, Gwen avait vite compris de quelle Viviane il s'agissait. Viviane Prince, son ex petite amie.

« Il faut absolument que je te parle ! » S'était écriée la blonde, faisant profiter tout le commissariat de leur conversation. « J'ai bien réfléchi ! A propos de nous ! »

S'apercevant que Gwen était sur le point de commettre un meurtre (ce qui, dans endroit rempli de policiers, n'était pas vraiment l'idée du siècle) et voulant éviter l'incident diplomatique, Arthur l'avait emmenée dans un coin plus tranquille, à l'abri des oreilles de la métisse.

À l'abri de ses oreilles mais pas de ses yeux. Gwen ne quittait pas le duo du regard. Elle essayait de s'imaginer de quoi ils discutaient. Puis, quand elle en avait marre de tenter de lire sur leurs lèvres, elle visualisait le petit coup de cygne de cette blondasse entre ses mains et le tordait de toutes ses forces (plusieurs de ses crayons – paix à leur âme – en firent les frais).

« Continue comme ça et tu vas faire flamber le quota de matériel que notre pauvre petit budget nous autorise à posséder ! » Plaisanta la voix de Merlin. « Tu devrais plutôt essayer ça ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'informaticien et le vit appuyé sur son bureau. À côté de lui, Lancelot lui tendait une gomme en forme de bâtonnet mou, un petit sourire dessiné sur le visage.

« Merci ! » Grogna-t-elle en se saisissant brutalement de l'objet.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, étonnés. D'habitude, Gwen était un rayon de soleil, jamais de mauvaise humeur ou ne préférant pas le montrer. Le problème devait être de taille pour qu'elle soit aussi désagréable.

« Alors, c'est qui cette fille ? » L'interrogea finalement Lancelot après quelques minutes où il avait évalué les risques pour son intégrité physique s'il posait la question délicate.

« Son ex. »

Le mot avait presque été craché.

« Ah ! » S'exclama Merlin en ignorant complètement le ton menaçant de la métisse. « Laquelle ? »

Lancelot jeta un regard admiratif à son voisin. Il fallait avoir un sacré cran pour poser ce genre de question à la jeune femme après une telle déclaration de haine. Ou bien être complètement inconscient.

« Viviane Prince ! » Grogna la secrétaire en tordant avec rage la pauvre gomme que lui avait confié Lancelot. « Pourquoi faut-il que toutes les Viviane soient des salopes ? »

Le Français grimaça. Visiblement, sa mère n'avait pas vraiment laissé un bon souvenir à la métisse... Néanmoins, vu l'humeur déjà exécrable de cette dernière, il trouva plus sage de ne pas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? » Rit Merlin, amusé par les grognements de son amie (et visiblement peu préoccupé de s'attirer ses foudres). « Ils ne font que discuter. Imagine si Arthur crisait à chaque fois que l'inverse se produisait ! »

« On serait pas sorti de l'auberge... » Murmura Lancelot.

« C'est pas pareil ! » Protesta la secrétaire, de mauvaise foi. « D'abord parce que Lancelot ne me colle pas comme une sangsue en manque de liquide corporel ! Et puis, Arthur sait très bien qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous ! »

L'informaticien lança un regard amusé en direction de son voisin qui avait soudainement trouvé dans la discussion entre Arthur et Viviane un sujet des plus intéressants. Évidemment, le fils Pendragon n'avait pas jugé utile de mentionner à sa belle la discussion houleuse qui avait suivi l'annonce du passé commun de Lancelot et Gwen. En fait, Merlin était certain qu'à part lui, personne n'était au courant – et encore, lui le savait parce qu'il avait surpris les deux concernés alors que Lancelot hurlait au blond que, non, sa présence n'avait rien à voir avec Gwen et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la reconquérir.

Le Français se redressa brusquement et devint aussi blanc qu'un linge. Alerté par ces signaux d'alarme, le jeune homme risque un coup d'œil en direction de son meilleur ami et de sa sangsue. Viviane était vraiment, vraiment très proche d'Arthur. Un pas de plus et c'était l'annihilation totale de toutes les distances de sécurité imposées par le blond.

L'informaticien espéra un court instant que la situation passerait inaperçue aux yeux de Gwen. Seulement, cette dernière fronça les sourcils en remarqua la mine paniquée de ses deux amis et suivit leur regard pour savoir ce qui les embêtait tant.

Ce fut évidemment le moment choisi par Viviane pour embrasser Arthur.

« La salope ! » S'écria la jeune femme en bondissant comme une furie de son bureau, prête à en découdre avec la blondasse qui osait embrasser son mec.

« Gwen, non ! »

Les garçons ne furent pas trop de deux pour empêcher leur amie de se jeter à la gorge de sa rivale. Néanmoins, après quelques instants de lutte, la secrétaire se figea, au grand soulagement de Merlin et de Lancelot qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à la contenir. Ils en profitèrent pour découvrir ce qui avait réussi à calmer la métisse aussi sec.

Arthur avait repoussé Viviane et lui hurlait de ne plus jamais recommencer. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui attira leur attention. Une boule de poils brune bien connue dans le commissariat s'approcha doucement du duo. D'abord craintive, elle finit par prendre de confiance et renifler, intriguée, Viviane. Elle éternua, sans doute agressée par le parfum abondant de la blonde.

Et puis, sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, Galaad, leonberg de Lancelot et mascotte du commissariat, leva sa patte arrière et soulagea un besoin pressant sur la jambe de Viviane Prince.

SsSsSsS

Elyan éclata de rire quand Merlin lui raconta l'incident alors que les trois têtes pensantes de l'unité discutaient dans le laboratoire du métis. Gaius, plus réservé, avait juste affiché un sourire amusé. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de secouer la tête, désespéré par les frasques de l'équipe la plus imprévisible d'Uther.

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » Demanda-t-il, s'attendant au pire.

Merlin dut le remarquer parce qu'il prit un air offusqué.

« Que vas-tu imaginer ? Nous avons été la courtoisie même ! » S'exclama le jeune informaticien. « Après que Viviane ait percé les tympans de tout le commissariat, Lancelot a accouru et s'est confondu en excuse auprès d'elle. Il était rouge... »

« De gêne ou parce qu'il se retenait de rire ? »

« Sans doute un peu des deux... Bref, il lui a fait son numéro de charme, lui a servi avec le plus beau des sourires quelques excuses bidons qu'elle a gobés sans problème, a grondé un peu Galaad pour la forme et l'affaire était réglée ! Viviane en a presque oublié Arthur ! »

Il y eu un petit _bip_ sonore provenant d'un des nombreux ordinateurs de la pièce. Merlin, qui était le plus proche, se pencha pour en connaître l'origine.

« Ne t'avise pas de toucher le moindre bouton ! » Le menaça aussitôt Elyan qui voyait les mains de l'informaticien s'approcher dangereusement du clavier.

Merlin se figea net.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Ouais, c'est aussi ce que tu as dit la dernière fois ! »

« Je voulais juste rendre tes ordinateurs plus performants ! C'était pour te rendre service !»

Elyan haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. La dernière fois que l'informaticien avait bidouillé sur ses machines, il avait été bon pour réinitialiser tout son système et avait perdu tous les résultats d'analyses qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de sauvegarder. Il avait alors dû tout recommencer et avait pris un retard fou. Cela avait provoqué un joyeux bordel pour pas mal de commissariats de la ville dont les enquêtes dépendaient de ces résultats, sans compter le tribunal (il avait bien cru sa dernière heure venue ce jour-là, quand il avait dû annoncer à Morgane Fay qu'un rapport balistique vitale pour son affaire arriverait certainement avec un peu de retard...). Et tout ça à cause des bonnes intentions de Merlin !

Ce dernier croisa les bras, l'air boudeur. Il avait voulu aider un ami et voilà comment il était remercié ? Il était un incompris !

« Et Uther ? » Demanda Gaius, désireux de revenir à la conversation initiale.

« Quoi Uther ? »

« Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

Le commissaire n'avait dû que moyennement apprécier toute cette pagaille. Et, le connaissant, Gaius se doutait bien que les tympans du commissariat n'avaient pas simplement soufferts des cris de Miss Prince.

« Ben... Plutôt bien, bizarrement... » Expliqua Merlin, comme s'il se demandait encore comment un tel miracle avait été possible. « Quand Viviane a crié, il est sorti de son bureau comme s'il s'attendait à une nouvelle évasion saxonne. Mais, quand il a posé les yeux sur Viviane, Arthur et Lancelot qui tenait fermement Galaad ainsi que la flaque sur le sol et qu'il nous a aperçu, Gwen et moi, nous retenant de ne pas rire, il s'est assez vite calmé... »

Gaius eut un petit sourire.

« Il a certainement dû plus ou moins comprendre ce qui s'était passé... »

Ses cadets lui lancèrent un regard perplexe, doutant un peu de cette affirmation, et le médecin n'en sourit que davantage.

« Vous savez, jeunes hommes, contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous penser, Uther n'est pas devenu commissaire en terrorisant des gamins de banlieue ou en harcelant les chauffards à coup de pv pour excès de vitesse ! C'était l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs de Londres ! »

Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard peu convaincu.

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'a tué personne pour obtenir la promotion ? » Demanda Merlin, une grimace aux lèvres.

« Merlin ! »

« Je plaisante ! Bon, pour en revenir à notre histoire, il a ensuite tranquillement demandé à Viviane si tout allait bien. Après un petit coup d'œil en direction de Lancelot, elle lui a assuré que tout allait pour le mieux. Ça a classé l'incident et il est retourné dans son bureau. »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » S'étonna Elyan. « Pas de sermon sur l'obligation pour ses agents de se conduire de manière irréprochable ? Ni de menace de passer la journée à attendre les chauffards sur le _London Bridge_ ? Rien ? Il est malade ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'informaticien haussa les épaules en levant les paumes en l'air en signe d'ignorance.

« Il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Viviane. » Expliqua Gaius. « Il la trouvait superficielle, sans compter qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendu avec son père... Qui sait ? Il a peut-être même bien ri à l'abri des regards ! »

Merlin tenta un instant d'imaginer Uther Pendragon rire. Et abandonna bien vite tant cette image lui paraissait impossible. Uther, rire ? Autant demander à Perceval d'obéir aux ordres et à Léon d'aimer les Français !

« Et donc, ça s'est terminé comment ? »

« Viviane est repartie, non sans adresser un petit signe de la main à Arthur et Lancelot – je vous raconte pas la tête de Gwen quand elle a remarqué que, non contente d'embrasser son mec, la blondasse tentait aussi de draguer son ex ! »

« Ils ont dû passer à sale quart d'heure, les pauvres... »

La sympathie d'Elyan aurait pu paraître crédible sans la lueur de satisfaction qui brillait dans ses iris et le ronronnement de sa voix quand il imagina la scène.

« Sûr qu'ils n'ont pas reçu un très bon accueil... Contrairement à Galaad qu'elle a accueilli comme un véritable héros ! Elle en est encore plus folle qu'avant ! »

« C'est possible, ça ? »

« Faut croire... Et c'est ainsi que s'achève mon histoire ! Galaad auréolé de gloire et le commissariat de nouveau paisible ! »

« Jusqu'à la prochaine catastrophe... » Murmura Gaius.

« Ou la prochaine ex d'Arthur en visite... »

« Quoi, il y a beaucoup ? »

« De quoi ? Des catastrophes potentielles ou des ex ? »

« Les deux, mon cher Merlin, les deux... »

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Bonbons ou tomates ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte !_

 _Je rappelle encore et toujours que, si vous avez des idées à proposer pour la suite des opérations et des remarques qui pourraient faire avancer l'affaire, je suis tout ouïe ! (promis, je ne mors pas !)_

 _Que la pythie soit avec vous !_

 _Nerya_


	6. Scandale à l'ambassade (1)

_Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !_

 _Voici la nouvelle aventure de l'unité ! Au programme, une enquête bien embarrassante, un Lancelot embarrassé, un Uther sur les nerfs et une équipe désespérée !_

 _Cette histoire sera un peu particulière parce qu'elle est trèèèèèès longue. Donc j'ai décidé sous les conseils de ma correctrice adorée de la scinder en deux parties. La suite sera publiée dans le courant de la semaine, vu qu'elle est déjà écrite et corrigée…_

 _Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire l'OS précédent, et un plus grand encore à ceux qui ont laissé une pythite trace de leur passage. Merci également à Staffy pour la correction de ce texte._

 _Une bonna pythie lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi ! Ils appartiennent soit à la légende, soit à la BBC (ou les deux)._

* * *

Perceval n'avait jamais eu de chance. À chaque fois, c'était pareil : la pièce retombait toujours du mauvais côté et les tâches les plus ingrates étaient pour sa pomme. Foutu karma !

Cette malchance chronique l'avait très tôt obligé à développer quelques petits trucs pour tromper le sort de temps à autre. Des petits trucs bien utiles qui l'avaient plus d'une fois sorti d'affaires quand la méthode "laisser faire le destin" l'aurait plus enfoncé qu'aidé. C'était d'ailleurs ces petits trucs qui lui avaient permis de gagner suffisamment d'argent au poker pour pouvoir payer l'école de police.

Après avoir obtenu son badge, il avait abandonné le poker, mais pas ses trucs. Après tout, être capable de cacher des as dans ses manches pouvait s'avérer bien pratique dans un commissariat de police. D'autant plus quand ses agents avaient pour habitude de laisser Dame Fortune décider de qui s'occuperait des tâches dont personne ne voulait. Ses tricheries l'avaient plus d'une fois empêché d'aller interroger un témoin casse-pied ou de récupérer dans l'urgence un dossier important au labo scientifique alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes et que toutes les voitures de services avaient déjà été réquisitionnées.

Et, jusqu'ici, aucun de ses coéquipiers n'avait découvert le pot aux roses. Fallait dire aussi qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était resté assez longtemps pour suspecter la tromperie. Difficile de remarquer que vous vous faites pigeonner par votre bien aimé coéquipier qui ne veut pas aller annoncer à Uther que votre journée à faire de porte à porte pour recueillir des témoignages n'a rien donné quand vous n'avez pas la patience de le supporter plus d'une semaine.

Mais ça, c'était avant Lancelot. Lancelot et sa quasi perfection qui l'avait obligé à admettre qu'avoir un coéquipier, ce n'était finalement pas si mal. Lancelot qui le supportait depuis maintenant quatre mois (un record !) et qui avait finalement remarqué que, à chaque mission désagréable, la pièce retombait toujours du côté de Perceval. Lancelot qui avait donc demandé à Léon de lancer la pièce pour eux quand il avait fallu se rendre au domicile d'une vieille folle qui les harcelait depuis des jours pour se plaindre de la disparition de ses chats.

Et, évidemment, la pièce était retombée du mauvais côté.

C'était donc à cause de cette foutue malchance chronique qu'il était assis sur un fauteuil défraichi, une tasse de thé à la camomille à la main et entouré d'une dizaine de chats, à écouter la vieille dame déplorer l'absence de Socrate, Héraclite et Diogène.

« Mes pauvres bébés ! » Pleurnichait la femme. « C'est sûrement cette salle garce d'Ingrid, ma voisine d'en-face ! Elle se plaint toujours des rats morts qu'elle retrouve devant sa porte ! Elle devrait être contente que mes bébés débarrassent l'immeuble de ces nuisances ! »

Elle continua son monologue en vantant les qualités de ses chats et en maudissant la perfidie de sa maléfique voisine pendant un long moment. Après quelques minutes, Perceval ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite. Il réfléchissait plutôt à comment convaincre son coéquipier que, non, il n'y avait de suspect dans le fait que le Gallois ait évité toutes les corvées depuis le début de leur partenariat. Et que cette impressionnante série se soit arrêtée pile au moment où l'on changeait de lanceur ne soit que pure coïncidence.

Ouais, c'était loin d'être gagné, cette affaire…

« On devrait les condamner au scaphisme pour faire tant de mal à ces pauvres petites bêtes innocentes ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Perceval espéra que son léger tressaillement de surprise passa inaperçu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait la vieille folle ? Visiblement, elle voulait son avis. Mais que pouvait bien signifier "scaphisme" ?

« Euh… C'est pas faux… » Fit-il en dernier recours.

La folle lui offrit un sourire sincère. Visiblement, il venait de marquer des points…

« Vous êtes si charmant… » Déclara-t-elle en caressant un de ses nombreux chats. « Voudriez-vous une autre tasse de thé ? »

Cette femme lui rappelait étrangement la vieille Magalie, qui habitait sur le même palier que sa mère quand il était gamin. Elle aussi avait un chat qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout : Roland, un vieux matou borgne d'un gris délavé. Quand il était encore trop jeune pour rester seul et que sa mère devait s'absenter, elle le confiait à la vieille Magalie qui l'installait sur son canapé, lui donnait un thé et un biscuit et lui racontait toujours les mêmes histoires sur sa jeunesse et son mari mort à la guerre. Mais il ne l'écoutait jamais, son attention toujours fixée sur Roland qui le regardait de son œil borgne du haut de la cheminée.

Ce n'était définitivement pas un bon souvenir… Et le Gallois n'avait qu'une hâte : quitter cet appartement qui lui rappelait un peu trop ce traumatisant épisode de son enfance.

« Non merci. » Refusa-t-il avec tact et diplomatie. « Il se fait tard et je dois retourner à mon commissariat. Mais je vous promets de passer chez votre voisine pour voir ce qu'elle sait… »

La vieille dame lui offrit un nouveau sourire. Oui, il était définitivement temps de se faire la malle. Il posa sa tasse, se leva difficilement du fauteuil mou, salua la folle qui lui assura qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu et se dirigea vers la sortie en essayant de ne pas trop paraître pressé de partir. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans le couloir et la porte refermée, le Gallois poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! Ce calvaire était terminé !

Son empressement à retrouver le commissariat ne l'empêcha cependant pas de sonner à la porte de la fameuse voisine. Bien que ce fut plus pour prévenir cette pauvre femme que la vieille folle d'en-face l'avait pris en grippe que par conscience professionnelle. Ingrid se contenta d'hausser les épaules en apprenant la nouvelle. Selon elle, le jeune homme qui avait récemment emménagé au fond du couloir possédait un chien qui détestait les chats. Soit le "cabot" (le terme était d'elle, pas de lui) avait fait fuir les chats, soit il les avait croqués…

Le mystère résolu, il reprit la route vers la rue Tintagelle où l'attendait son coéquipier et ses soupçons.

Seulement, il n'eut même pas besoin de se servir des mensonges qu'il avait imaginés sur le chemin du retour. Quand il pénétra dans le commissariat, il aperçut Lancelot accoudé sur le bureau de Gwen, aux côtés de cette dernière et de Merlin. Le trio regardait attentivement en direction de la pièce qui servait de bureau à l'unité, comme s'ils essayaient de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du store.

Ce fut Galaad, couché au pied de son maître, qui remarqua son arrivée le premier. Le croisé berger allemand/leonberg releva son museau et remua joyeusement sa queue qui vint taper contre la jambe de Lancelot. Le Français se tourna alors dans sa direction et lui offrit un petit salut de la main quand il l'aperçut.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention de Gwen et de Merlin. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« On avait raison, cette femme est complétement tarée ! »

« A ce point ? »

La voix de Merlin était teintée d'un léger amusement, comme s'il avait prédit à l'avance cette réponse.

« Je vous raconterais plus tard. » Leur promit le Gallois avant de désigner le bureau qui attirait toutes les attentions. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Morgane a débarqué comme une furie. » Expliqua Gwen. « Elle voulait voir Uther. »

Perceval se permit une grimace. Morgane Fay était la plus jeune substitut de la couronne de Londres. La plus jeune et la plus redoutable (ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait « la Dame sans merci » parmi les avocats de la défense… et aussi parmi ceux du bureau du procureur). Elle avait la réputation d'une dame de fer, sûre d'elle et impitoyable. C'était aussi la fille illégitime d'Uther et la demi-sœur d'Arthur. Par conséquent, à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin que la police approfondisse une de ses affaires, c'était souvent pour leur pomme…

« Heureusement, Arthur a réussi à l'intercepter avant qu'elle n'arrive à son bureau et on a pu éviter la catastrophe… » Continua la métisse, visiblement soulagée.

Le grand blond fronça les sourcils.

« La machine à café nous a fait faux bond un peu après ton départ. » L'éclaira Merlin quand il vit sa mine interrogative. « Et on n'est pas encore certains de la quantité de mauvaises nouvelles qu'Uther peut encaisser sans ses tasses de café… »

Nouvelle grimace. Le commissaire était un accroc à la caféine. S'il n'avait pas sa dose toutes les heures, il allait vite devenir imbuvable. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

« Bref, on est dans la merde… »

« T'as tout compris… »

SsSsSsS

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ? » Demanda pour la dixième fois au moins Arthur.

Sa demi-sœur soupira.

« Arthur, si j'en étais sûre, je ne vous demanderais pas de vérifier ! »

Le frère et la sœur se faisaient face, le premier appuyé contre son bureau, la deuxième debout et les bras croisés contre son torse, clairement déterminée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« Non, mais tu te rends comptes des retombées si c'était vrai ! »

Morgane décroisa les bras pour se pincer l'arête du nez.

« C'est justement pour ça que je vous demande de vous renseigner discrètement. » Expliqua-t-elle lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant. « J'ai besoin de savoir si ce témoin est fiable. »

« Et c'est très sage de ta part. » Intervint pour la première fois dans la conversation Léon.

Le bouclé était assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Il avait écouté d'une oreille attentive les dires de l'avocate et en était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle : si affaire il y avait, les retombées risquaient d'être énormes…

« Donc, vous allez vous renseigner ? » S'enquit Morgane en se tournant vers le chef de l'unité.

Ce dernier acquiesça doucement la tête.

« Mais il faudra le faire avec bien plus de doigté que d'habitude… Qu'est-ce que ton témoin t'a raconté ? »

Morgane soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Simplement que son patron était intouchable. Puis, il a ajouté quelque chose à propos de l'immunité diplomatique et l'ambassadrice de France… »

« C'est peu pour sonner l'alerte. » Intervint Arthur. « Surtout si ça vient d'un type qui ferait n'importe quoi pour alléger sa peine… »

« C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. » Lui assura sa sœur. « Mais ça fait quelques années qu'on pense qu'il y a un problème à l'ambassade de France. Seulement, jusqu'ici, on n'avait rien de vraiment concret… »

Léon consulta Arthur du regard pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes. S'ils décidaient d'aider Morgane sur ce coup-là, ils allaient devoir se serrer les coudes. Alors pas question de s'engager sans l'appui de son partenaire !

Le fils Pendragon hocha simplement la tête. Ce fut cependant amplement suffisant aux yeux de Léon.

« Par où commence-t-on ? »

« Personnellement, je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'en pense Son Excellence… » Déclara Arthur.

Sa sœur le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

« Donc, ton plan génial, c'est d'accuser l'ambassadrice d'un délit passible d'une peine de prison et de voir comment elle réagit ? »

« Tu veux vite être fixée, non ? »

« Certes, mais je tiens aussi à ma carrière. Et ce que tu proposes là, ça s'appelle un suicide professionnel… »

Arthur haussa les épaules avec dédain.

« Si elle veut nous couler, je lui souhaite bien du courage ! Ce ne sera pas la première, on est toujours là ! Et puis, plus on attend, plus on prend le risque qu'elle découvre qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Je préfère qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de nous préparer un numéro à la politicienne zélée… »

La substitut de la couronne dut bien admettre que son frère marquait un point. Un peu désespérée, elle se tourna vers Léon :

« Promets-moi que tu l'empêcheras de foutre nos carrières en l'air ! »

Le bouclé grimaça.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que je l'accompagne… J'ai déjà rencontré Viviane DuLac… Et la confrontation ne s'est pas vraiment bien déroulée… »

« Tu fais dans l'euphémisme, toi, maintenant ? » Rit Arthur qui se rappelait très bien l'état de son coéquipier après la fameuse confrontation, avant de devenir plus sérieux et de regarder sa sœur. « Mais il a raison sur un point : il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul ! »

Léon secoua la tête.

« Non, vas-y avec Lancelot. Il est Français, après tout. Autant que ça nous serve… »

« Parce que tu comptes les impliquer, lui et Perceval ? »

« Pas que j'en ai très envie, mais autant les impliquer tout suite avant qu'ils ne s'impliquent tout seuls et nous causent encore plus d'ennuis… »

Le sens pratique de son coéquipier étonnerait toujours Arthur…

« Et Uther ? » Demanda Morgane d'une petite voix, bien consciente de poser la question qui fâche.

Les deux agents de police grimacèrent. Ils avaient oublié ce détail.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de lui en parler… »

« Il sera vite au courant si tu vas voir DuLac… »

« Mieux vaut demander pardon que la permission, non ? Si l'affaire est aussi grave qu'on le pense, il comprendra qu'on n'a pas voulu l'impliquer avant d'en être sûr… »

Seulement ni Morgane ni Léon ne semblaient très convaincus. Le problème ? Arthur ne l'était non plus.

SsSsSsS

« Donc, vous pensez que quelqu'un utilise l'ambassade de France comme couverture pour blanchir de l'argent, sous la bénédiction de l'ambassadrice ? » Résuma Lancelot, sur le siège passager de leur petite voiture de service, après qu'Arthur lui ait tout raconté.

Le Français était devenu de plus en plus blanc au fur à mesure de la discussion. Il s'accrochait à la poignée de sa portière comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sur la banquette arrière, Galaad releva la tête, alerté par la détresse de son maître, et émit un petit couinement. Lancelot tendit alors le bras vers l'animal pour lui caresser la tête et lui assurer que tout allait bien.

Arthur le regarda faire du coin de l'œil. Si son collègue pensait cacher son malaise, il se trompait.

« Tu vas souvent à l'ambassade ? » Demanda-t-il au Français, d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Pas le choix… » Répondit-il évasivement.

Difficile de faire plus sibyllin…

« Tourne dans deux rues à gauche ! » Lui indiqua subitement son collègue.

Le fils Pendragon fronça les sourcils.

« Je pensais qu'il fallait encore aller tout droit pendant un petit kilomètre… »

« Et moi, je pensais que tu voulais être discret ! Et débarquer en brandissant nos insignes devant tous les employés et les ressortissants venus régler de la paperasse est tout sauf discret… »

« Et par où veux-tu passer ? L'entrée privée ? »

Le Français ne répondit pas. À la place, il détourna le regard, observant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Il comptait vraiment passer par l'entrée privée, ce con !

« T'es pas sérieux ! »

« Tourne à gauche ! »

Il s'exécuta, même s'il n'était pas convaincu de l'idée. Comment la dernière recrue de l'unité comptait-elle les faire passer la sécurité sans avertir l'ambassadrice ?

Comme prévu, ils furent confrontés à un agent de sécurité tout en muscles qui frappa à son carreau.

« Vous vous êtes trompé d'entrée. » Lui indiqua l'agent avec politesse lorsque le blond descendit la vitre. « Vous devez faire demi-tour et… »

« Il est avec moi. »

Lancelot se pencha sur son siège pour mieux se faire voir et saluer l'armoire à glace d'un petit signe de la main. À la grande surprise d'Arthur, l'homme lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Désolé, _monsieur_. » S'excusa-t-il (Arthur faillit s'étrangler. Comment ça, _monsieur_ ?). « Je ne vous avez pas vu… »

« Pas de soucis ! » L'apaisa Lancelot comme si tout ça était normal. « Par contre, pourriez-vous me rendre un service et juste m'annoncer à Freya ? »

L'homme acquiesça simplement et leva la barrière de sécurité pour les laisser passer. Arthur ne démarra pas tout de suite, trop occupé à dévisager son collègue qui faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Puis, Galaad aboya et le blond revint sur terre.

Alors qu'il se garait dans l'allée du jardin, il vit arriver au loin deux énormes boules de poils fonçant vers eux. Il se figea sur son siège et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir du volant. Il sursauta quand Galaad aboya joyeusement et commença à s'agiter, impatient de sortir de la voiture. Lancelot, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, sortit de la voiture et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la portière au fauve. La porte était à peine entrouverte que le chien se précipita dehors pour aller à la rencontre ce qu'il voyait comme ses futurs compagnons de jeux.

À la grande surprise d'Arthur, les deux molosses l'accueillirent comme un vieil ami et commencèrent à jouer avec lui. Le fils Pendragon se tourna alors vers son collègue, qui évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« Donc, tu viens effectivement souvent ici. »

« C'est pas comme s'il avait le choix ! » Le défendit une voix derrière lui. « Même si, pour l'instant, il joue plutôt les déserteurs… »

Arthur se retourna pour voir une jeune femme, un peu plus âgée que lui, aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard pétillant. La fille de l'ambassadrice.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi… » lui répondit Lancelot sur un ton sec.

« Et je comprends tout à fait… Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Elle t'en veut beaucoup… » Le prévint-elle en allant l'embrasser sur la joue.

Puis, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction d'Arthur et ajouta :

« Et quelque chose me dit que c'est pas prêt de s'arranger… Tu me présentes ? »

Vu sa grimace peu discrète, son collègue aurait préféré éviter la partie des présentations. Bon, c'était officiel, le Français avait bien un problème avec cette affaire.

« Freya, voici Arthur Pendragon, un de mes collègues. Arthur, Freya. » Fit-il lugubre, comme s'il s'agissait de l'annonce de la fin du monde.

La fille de l'ambassadrice le toisa de la tête au pied, comme pour évaluer s'il était digne de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? S'il avait compris que les deux personnes en face de lui étaient liées, la nature de ce lien, lui, lui était encore inconnu.

Soudain, elle se figea une microseconde, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose (la chanceuse…) et tourna vivement la tête vers Lancelot.

« Pendragon ? » S'exclama-t-elle en le désignant de doigt. « Tu travailles avec le mec pour qui ton ex t'a quitté ? »

Et avec l'ex en question. Mais, ça, Arthur n'osa pas l'ajouter, particulièrement après le regard explicite de son collègue qui lui intimait de se taire.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Ma vie, tu te souviens ? » Répondit-il sur la défensive. « Bon, le chef est là ? »

Freya acquiesça de la tête.

« Elle est dans son bureau. Tu peux m'expliquer ou c'est secret d'état ? »

En réponse, les deux policiers lui lancèrent un regard des plus explicites.

« Je vois… Bon, suivez-moi ! Je vais vous annoncer… Mais après, c'est votre problème ! Et comptez sur nous pour vous envoyer la facture au moindre pot cassé ! »

SsSsSsS

Les deux officiers attendaient patiemment dans un couloir que Freya sorte du bureau dans un silence religieux. Lancelot gardait obstinément les yeux baissés. Il avait laissé Galaad dehors pour qu'il joue avec Clarent et Avalon. Il le regrettait.

Le leonberg avait le don de charmer et calmer les esprits rudes, y compris Uther et sa mère. L'avoir dans la pièce quand Arthur allait accuser cette dernière d'utiliser son statut diplomatique comme couverture pour blanchir de l'argent aurait pu être un avantage certain.

Cela lui rappelait qu'il devait encore régler un petit souci avant d'entrer dans l'arène…

« C'est toi qui devras parler à l'ambassadrice… » Prévint-il son collègue de but en blanc.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Ne joue pas à plus bête que tu l'es, tu sais très bien pourquoi… Je t'ai fait rentrer à l'ambassade et t'ai rapidement obtenu un entretien. Je ne peux pas faire plus sans compromettre l'enquête, si enquête il y a… »

« Donc, tu as bien un lien avec l'ambassadrice. »

Lancelot allait répondre mais ce fut le moment choisi par Freya pour sortir du bureau.

« Elle est tout à vous… » Leur dit-elle en offrant un petit clin d'œil encourageant à son frère en passant.

Message reçu cinq sur cinq : leur mère était d'humeur massacrante. Super…

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Arthur, il vit que le fils Pendragon le fixait pour savoir s'il était prêt. Il hocha la tête pour lui assurer de son soutien et ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

Sa mère ne leur accorda pas un regard lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Au contraire, son nez resta collé à ses papiers, comme s'ils étaient infiniment plus intéressants que ses visiteurs. Faire comprendre à votre interlocuteur que vous lui étiez supérieur… La technique avait déjà fait ses preuves. Et Viviane excellait dans ce domaine.

Après une petite minute de silence, Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler que, non, il n'avait toujours pas fui et qu'elle pouvait encore attendre longtemps avant qu'ils ne le fassent. Cela l'obligea à relever la tête.

Elle se figea quand elle l'aperçut. Visiblement, Freya ne l'avait pas avertie de l'identité de ses visiteurs.

« Votre Excellence, je suis Arthur Pendragon, et voici mon co… »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, jeune homme. » L'interrompit sèchement Viviane. « Vous ressemblez assez à votre père pour qu'il n'y ait pas de doute là-dessus… La question est plutôt de savoir si vous êtes aussi fouille-merde que lui. »

Arthur lui jeta discrètement un regard surpris. Et Lancelot répondit par une grimace. Oui, il savait que sa mère n'aimait pas beaucoup Uther (raison pour laquelle il avait d'ailleurs tu sa récente affectation). Mais que cette aversion allait jusqu'à lui manquer de respect aussi clairement devant deux de ses agents, dont le fils du commissaire, ça, il l'ignorait.

« Mais je suppose que nous allons très vite le savoir. » Murmura-t-elle, cependant assez fort pour se faire entendre, avant de reprendre un peu plus haut. « Prenez un siège, _messieurs_. Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ? »

La dernière question était pure courtoisie, ils le savaient. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Lancelot de s'exécuter sous le regard de glace de sa mère et de prendre place en face d'elle. Arthur, lui, pauvre inconscient, resta debout et ouvrit la bouche pour décliner l'invitation.

« Assis ! » Tonna l'ambassadrice, impérieuse.

Ce que le blond fit aussitôt.

« Bien. » Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. « Maintenant que nous sommes tous à l'aise, vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer ce qui me vaut cette visite impromptue… »

Lancelot put presque entendre Arthur déglutir difficilement. Sa mère avait réussi son coup : le fils Pendragon était terrorisé – à raison, d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, il releva la tête, surmontant sa crainte avec panache, et regarda Viviane dans les yeux quand il déclara avec la plus exquise des politesses :

« Nous voudrions vous demander l'autorisation d'examiner les comptes de votre ambassade. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Dites-moi, jeune homme, le concept d'immunité diplomatique vous est-il familier ? »

« Euh… Je… Bien sûr. »

« Parfait ! Donc, vous savez que votre demande est impossible... La sortie est de ce côté. »

Arthur ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle avait gagné. Lancelot se mordit la lèvre, préférant réfléchir aux conséquences avant de s'embarquer dans cette affaire.

Bon, foutu pour foutu.

« Si je puis me permettre, l'immunité diplomatique peut être cassée en cas de délit majeur. » Intervint-il sur son ton le plus diplomate, celui-là même qu'il avait emprunté à la femme qui lui faisait face. « Nous voulons juste nous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. S'il n'y a rien à cacher, nous permettre de les consulter maintenant réglerait ce malentendu de façon discrète. Dans la cas contraire, l'affaire pourrait devenir officielle et votre comportement suspicieux… »

Sa tirade attira l'attention de l'ambassadrice sur lui. Elle le regarda un instant avec une certaine fierté avant de durcir son regard.

« Et quel délit majeur, je vous prie, officier ? »

Il espéra que sa grimace passa inaperçu. Officier… Il était foutu.

D'un regard, il supplia Arthur de venir à son secours.

« Blanchiment d'argent. » Répondit calmement le fils Pendragon.

Viviane devient subitement blanche, puis rouge. Elle lâcha le stylo qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et se leva d'un bond. Elle n'avait pas quitté son fils des yeux.

« Je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles pendant près d'un mois. » Gronda-t-elle. « Et te voilà, débarquant comme une fleur en bon petit soldat de Pendragon et m'accusant d'utiliser ma position pour faire du profil ! »

« On ne vous accuse pas personnellement… » Commença doucement Arthur.

« Non, vous m'accusez juste de laisser faire ! En quoi est-ce mieux ? »

Le blond eut la sagesse de ne pas répondre et de baisser les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines ! » Intervint Lancelot, bien conscient qu'il jouait avec le feu. « Soit tu sais et tu fermes les yeux, soit tu ne veux pas savoir et tu te fourvoies. Dans les deux cas, c'est sur toi que les problèmes vont retomber ! _Bordel_ , même si tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, si l'affaire devient officielle, tu peux dire adieu à ton poste et retourner en France ! »

Durant un bref instant, les traits de sa mère semblèrent s'adoucir. Il pouvait la faire craquer, Lancelot en était certain.

« Et si tu pars, tu sais qu'on ne te suivra pas. Contrairement à toi, on a toujours vécu en Angleterre. Freya a sa vie ici – même si elle s'en plaint constamment. J'ai ma vie ici. Si on t'offre la moindre chance de garder cette affaire loin des voies officielles, saisis-la ! S'il te plaît, _maman_ ! »

A sa droite, Arthur manqua de s'étouffer. Seulement, Viviane ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle fixait son fils avec intensité, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Et, pendant un court instant, Lancelot crut avoir gagné cette bataille.

Mais, ça, c'était avant que l'ambassadrice ne détourne la tête vers la porte de son bureau.

« Cette discussion est terminée. Bonne journée, _messieurs_. »

SsSsSsS

« Bon, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé ! » S'exclama Arthur lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortis du domaine de l'ambassade.

Après avoir quitté le bureau de l'ambassadrice, ils avaient rapidement remercié Freya qui les attendait dans le couloir pour son aide, récupéré Galaad qui gambadait toujours joyeusement dans le jardin et avaient filé à toute allure.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois revenu sur la route anglaise qu'Arthur s'était remis à respirer normalement. Bordel, cette visite était définitivement la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue ! Bien au-dessus de la fois où il avait désobéi à son père pour aller chercher (de manière plus ou moins légale) une pièce informatique vitale pour un des nouveaux programmes informatiques de Merlin !

Profitant que leur voiture soit bloquée dans la circulation infernale de Londres, le blond se tourna vers son collègue. Lancelot était appuyé contre la vitre du véhicule et s'obstinait à fixer les travaux sur la chaussée.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Lui demanda-t-il. « Et pitié ! Evite de me répondre que je viens de le faire ! »

La remarque eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire au Français.

« J'aurais plutôt répliqué par "Parce que tu n'en as qu'une ?" » Plaisanta ce dernier, bien que pas vraiment d'humeur à rire.

« Je pense bien que la réponse à cette question me donnera déjà pas mal d'informations… »

« Dans ce cas, je suis tout ouïe… »

« Pourquoi tu t'appelles Benoïc, et pas DuLac ? »

Lancelot ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il continua à fixer l'extérieur, obstinément silencieux, et Arthur crut qu'il avait commis une erreur en posant cette question.

« Benoïc est le nom de mes parents biologiques… » Finit par expliquer son collègue, en se tournant finalement vers lui.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Biologique ? »

« Oui, biologique. » Sourit Lancelot. « En opposition à adoptif… »

« J'avais compris, merci ! » Grogna Arthur, un peu vexé de se faire moucher de la sorte.

Il continua de grogner dans son coin quelques minutes avant que Lancelot ne reprenne, sans que le conducteur ne l'y oblige.

« J'étais tout petit quand mes parents sont morts… Je n'ai aucun souvenir, rien qui me rattache à eux. Alors, quand je suis revenu du Chili avec ce besoin de retour aux sources, j'ai demandé à ma mère si elle le prendrait mal si je changeais de nom, parce qu'au final, c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont eu l'occasion de me léguer. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une volonté de dissimuler qui j'étais. »

« N'empêche que tu ne sembles pas vouloir t'en vanter… »

« Est-ce que Leon se vante de son titre de noblesse ? D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un secret d'état ! Gwen et Elyan sont parfaitement au courant ! Et peut-être Merlin et Gaius… Et ton père, probablement. »

Evidemment que son père devait être au courant. Le commissaire aimait connaître les moindres détails de ceux qui étaient sous son autorité et faisait une enquête approfondie sur chaque nouvelle recrue. Restait juste à savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas partagé ses informations avec la classe, comme il l'avait fait pour Leon.

« L'identité de ma mère relève de ma vie privée. » Poursuivit le Français. « Et, tant qu'elle ne m'empêche pas de faire mon travail correctement, je ne vois aucune raison d'en faire une montagne. »

Arthur ne put retenir un petit ricanement.

« Et, dans l'affaire qui nous intéresse, n'aurait-il pas été pertinent de nous avertir de ce détail avant d'aller accuser ta mère de blanchiment d'argent ? »

Lancelot lui jeta un regard noir.

« J'aurais peut-être pu vous avertir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée si tu ne m'avais pas embarqué sans me donner la moindre explication sur ce qui se passait ! »

Un point pour lui. Mais, pour sa défense, il n'avait pas eu très envie d'expliquer à son collègue leur opération top secrète en plein commissariat et risquer que l'information arrive aux oreilles toujours bien informées de son père.

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler sur la route ! »

« Pour que tu me laisses dans la voiture ? Non, merci ! Je connais ma mère et je commence à te connaître. Si vous étiez restés là-dedans tous les deux, il y aurait eu un mort ! Et sans vouloir te vexer, je ne pense pas que ça aurait été elle ! »

Ouais, il pensait exactement la même chose. Viviane DuLac était réputée dans la famille Pendragon comme une des rares personnes à avoir fait plier Uther. Et il était loin d'avoir atteint le niveau de son père pour ce qui était des combats de coq.

« Soit ! » Capitula-t-il face aux arguments de son collègue. « Tu as raison, ça ne nous regarde pas. Et je suis même prêt à garder ma bouche fermée à ce propos, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas à mentir à Gwen dans cette histoire… »

Le regard reconnaissant que lui jeta Lancelot ne passa pas inaperçu. À part ça, il ne souhaitait pas dissimuler le nom de sa mère. Du tout.

« Mais, puisque nous sommes encore dans cette voiture, au temps en profiter pour t'interroger en tant que témoin… »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu vas souvent à l'ambassade, non ? Donc, tu connais un peu ceux qui y travaillent… Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui te paraît suspect ? »

Lancelot réfléchit un instant. Puis, il se renfrogna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

« Non, personne. » Finit-il par déclarer.

À l'arrière, Galaad renifla. Arthur ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Il avait déjà connu le Français plus convaincant.

« Vraiment ? Non, parce que tu avais vraiment l'air d'avoir quelqu'un en tête quand tu as accusé ta mère de fermer les yeux… »

« C'est compliqué… » Soupira l'autre. « Je pense effectivement à quelqu'un. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'être totalement objectif… »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que ce type couche avec ma mère et qu'elle en est complétement dingue. »

SsSsSsS

Après leur petite visite ratée chez Viviane DuLac, l'unité s'était attendue à ce que l'ambassadrice leur rende la politesse et avertisse Uther des accusations qu'ils avaient portées contre elle. Pourtant, le commissaire ne débarqua pas comme une furie dans leur bureau et ne leur perça pas les tympans en leur hurlant qu'ils étaient des imbéciles. Il ne les réaffecta pas non plus à la circulation. Au contraire, il était resté cloitré dans son bureau toute la journée, tournant en rond comme un fauve en cage à cause du manque de caféine.

D'un côté, c'était un soulagement pour tout le commissariat. De l'autre, tout le monde savait très bien que c'était une bombe à retardement. Et, quand il sortirait de là, ils pouvaient tous se mettre à l'abri car sa colère serait terrible.

L'unité en était parfaitement conscience, bien plus que le reste du commissariat. Chaque seconde de répit était donc une chance de constituer un dossier assez solide pour que, quand Uther viendrait leur demander des comptes, ils puissent avoir la meilleure défense possible.

Seulement, pour l'instant, leur solide dossier était composé du fragile témoignage de l'affaire de Morgane et le refus suspect de l'ambassadrice. Pas de quoi faire un procès…

Arthur, Lancelot, Leon et Perceval avaient pourtant passé la nuit dans leur bureau, sans la moindre source de caféine, à essayer de trouver un élément, un détail qui aurait pu les faire avancer. Mais, sans les comptes de l'ambassade, difficile de dénicher quoique ce soit.

Au matin, alors que les quatre policiers étaient écroulés sur leur bureau, Gwen apparut comme un miracle, quatre Starbuck entre les mains qu'elle déposa devant le nez de chacun.

« Honnêtement, Gwen, épouse-moi ! » Marmonna Perceval, à moitié endormi. « Je suis sérieux. »

La secrétaire rit aux éclats, réveillant pour de bon l'équipe.

« Pas touche ! » Grogna Arthur, émergent doucement. « Mon ange, je la garde ! »

« Eh ben, ça c'est de la déclaration ! » Se moqua gentiment la voix de Merlin qui venait d'apparaître derrière la métisse. « Tu devrais le priver plus souvent de sommeil, Gwen, ça le rend presque poète ! »

Pour toute réponse, le blond prit la première chose qui lui passa sous la main et le balança sur son meilleur ami. Manque de chance, c'était une farde à moitié remplie et elle termina sa course juste avant d'atteindre sa cible. Merlin la regarda tomber devant lui et gloussa.

« Raté ! »

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ! » Grogna Leon. « Ayez pitié et laissez-moi émerger tranquillement ! Si vous voulez vous chamailler, faîtes le après que j'ai terminé mon thé ! »

Le bouclé n'était définitivement pas du matin...

« Désolé. » Grimaça Merlin avant de lever un sachet en papier à hauteur de leurs yeux. « J'ai apporté croissants et pains en chocolat pour accompagner le café ! Mais pas la peine de me demander en mariage pour si peu ! »

À la place, les quatre policiers gémirent, à la surprise des nouveaux arrivants.

« Bon, visiblement, pas de bague de fiançailles pour toi, Merlin ! » Sourit Gwen. « Ça va, les gars ? »

« _Je ne veux plus rien avoir à affaire avec quelque chose en relation avec la France de près ou de loin !_ » Gémit Lancelot, assez ironiquement dans sa langue maternelle.

« Lancelot ? » Fit gentiment Merlin, qui n'avait rien compris.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Shakespeare, pas Molière. »

Ils gémirent de plus bel à la mention du dramaturge français.

« Eh ben ! C'est pas la joie à ce que je vois ! Vous avez fait la fête du siècle sans m'inviter ? Et moi qui croyais qu'on était des potes ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte où se tenait un Gauvain tout souriant, un petit dossier sous le bras. Couché au pied du bureau de son maître, Galaad releva la tête, grogna en direction du nouvel arrivant quelques secondes avant de reposer la tête sur le sol, considérant son avertissement suffisant. L'Ecossais l'ignora royalement.

« Gauvain ! » S'exclama joyeusement Merlin. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Le détective privé le regarda étrangement, un peu surpris.

« Ben, le boulot ! » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner vers Leon. « D'ailleurs, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses à l'ambassadrice de France… »

« Tu… Quoi ! »

L'exclamation collective eut fini de réveiller les derniers endormis.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? C'était un secret d'état. »

« Ouais, ça l'était. » Maugréa Leon en s'étirant.

Le bouclé ignora avec superbe les quatre pairs d'yeux qui lui demandaient des explications. Arthur et Lancelot pour connaître cette histoire de dossier, Merlin et Gwen pour connaître l'histoire tout court. Seul Perceval ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça, buvant tranquillement son café.

« C'est quoi le problème avec l'ambassadrice de France ? »

« Tu as demandé à Gauvain de constituer un dossier sur l'ambassadrice de France ? »

« Oui, j'ai demandé une enquête discrète sur Viviane DuLac. » Soupira le bouclé en réponse aux questions simultanées de Gwen et de Lancelot. « J'aime savoir sur qui je travaille et, au vu du peu d'éléments qu'on a, ça pourrait peut-être nous offrir un nouvel angle de vue. »

« J'ai sans doute raté un épisode. » Intervint calmement Perceval. « Mais je ne me rappelle pas que tu nous as parlé de ce dossier durant la longue nuit qu'on vient de se farcir. »

« T'as rien raté. » Assura Arthur. « Ou alors, on a raté le même… »

Leon ne prit même pas la peine de se justifier. Il était le chef de l'unité et, par conséquent, n'avait de compte à rendre qu'à Uther. À la place, il but une gorgée du gobelet que Gwen lui avait apporté. Il soupira de satisfaction en reconnaissant le goût d'un _breakfast tea_ , parfaitement sucré avec un nuage de lait. Guenièvre Smith était définitivement l'ange de cette équipe.

« Et sinon, pourquoi vous enquêtez sur l'ambassadrice de France ? » S'enquit Merlin, qui avait bien noté qu'aucun des policiers n'avait encore répondu à cette partie de la question.

« J'avoue que ça m'intéresse aussi. » Fit Gauvain.

« On pense que quelqu'un utilise l'ambassade de France pour blanchir de l'argent. » Expliqua Arthur avant que Leon ne puisse lui interdire d'en parler – il n'allait certainement pas cacher ça à sa copine et à son meilleur ami, surtout quand ce dernier pouvait aider !

Gwen perdit quelques couleurs et se tourna vers Lancelot.

« Ce sont des accusations hypothétiques. » Précisa ce dernier. « Pour l'instant, on essaie juste de savoir si elles sont fondées, histoire de ne pas créer un incident diplomatique pour rien… »

Un peu en retrait, Gauvain ricana. Cela n'échappa pas à Merlin qui se tourna dans sa direction. L'Ecossais avait perdu un peu de sa bonne humeur et jetait un regard entendu au Français de la bande.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, je me demandais juste si c'était vraiment l'incident diplomatique que notre cher Lancelot voulait éviter ou autre chose… »

Arthur et Gwen grimacèrent tandis que Leon, Merlin et Perceval froncèrent les sourcils. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

Lancelot, loin de se démonter face au détective écossais, se redressa calmement sur sa chaise et regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

« Je pense que je n'ai pas passé une assez bonne nuit pour t'entendre tourner autour du pot pendant des heures. Je te propose donc d'arrêter ici les insinuations pernicieuses et de me dire clairement ce que tu me reproches. »

« Mais avec plaisir. » Fit-il avec un petit sourire forcé. « J'ai toujours eu du mal à digérer les mensonges de mes proches. Est-ce plus clair maintenant ? »

« Limpide. J'ignorais cependant que ma filiation avait une quelconque importance dans notre relation… »

« Dites, ça vous dérangera de partager votre mélodrame avec le reste du groupe ? » Les interrompit Leon en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

Pour toute réponse, Gauvain lui tendit le dossier sur l'ambassadrice.

« Voilà ce que j'ai pu récolter dans le délai imparti. J'ai particulièrement creusé à propos des proches que l'ambassadrice pourrait couvrir. J'ai mis quelques noms intéressant en avant… Ah aussi, je pense que tu peux écarter son fils de la liste des suspects ! Ou alors, faudra vraiment revoir vos critères de recrutements ! Sur ce, j'ai du travail. Appelle-moi si tu as encore besoin de mes services. Messieurs, Gwen ! »

Il salua tour à tour les différentes personnes dans la pièce à l'exception de Lancelot et quitta la salle sans rien ajouter.

« Faudra un jour qu'il m'apprenne à faire des sorties aussi théâtrales… » Murmura Perceval avant de reprendre plus haut. « Quelqu'un a compris quelque chose à ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Lancelot s'écroula sur son bureau, la tête enfouie dans le creux que formaient ses deux bras repliés et gémit. Galaad, alerté, se releva d'un bond et vient frotter sa tête contre la jambe de son maître pour le réconforter tandis qu'Arthur se levait de son bureau pour tapoter gentiment l'épaule de son collègue.

« Je pense que Lancelot a quelques petits choses à nous expliquer… » Répondit Leon en prenant connaissance du dossier que lui avait laissé Gauvain. « Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques un truc… Pourquoi tu t'appelles Benoïc si tu es le fils de l'ambassadrice ? »

Le Français gémit de plus bel.

* * *

Suite au prochain chapitre...

Des remarques ? Des suggestions ? Des critiques ? Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Bonbons ou tomates ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte !

* * *

 _ **Dans les coulisses de l'unité (pour ceux que ça intéresse)**_

Petit 1 : Le titre de cette histoire vient l'excellent série Sherlock _Scandale à Buckingham_ , le premier épisode de la saison deux (la meilleure à mes yeux), lui-même inspiré par _Scandale en Bohème,_ une des aventures de Sherlock Holmes. Bref, ça fait un sacré chemin de références…

Petit 2 : C'est la première apparition physique de Morgane. Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Car la demoiselle m'a posé un petit souci bien casse-tête. Je ne le cache pas, je m'inspire parfois bien plus de la légende arthurienne que de la série. Or, dans le mythe, Morgane et Arthur partagent la même mère, pas le même père ! Finalement, j'ai décidé de suivre la série car cela m'offrait plus de possibilité pour l'histoire. Et d'ailleurs, on n'est pas au bout de notre surprise avec la famille Pendragon…

* * *

Je rappelle encore et toujours que, si vous avez des idées à proposer pour la suite des opérations ou des remarques qui pourraient faire avancer l'affaire, je suis tout ouïe ! (promis, je ne mors pas !)

À très vite ! Que la pythie soit avec vous !

Nerya


	7. Scandale à l'ambassade (2)

Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !

Comme promis, voici la suite de Scandale à l'ambassade (n'empêche c'est sans doute ma plus courte période entre deux post depuis que je suis sur le site ! Youhou !).

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire la première partie de cet OS, et un plus grand encore à Gwenesti qui laisse toujours une trace de son passage. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et répondra à tes questions ! Merci également à Staffy pour la correction de ce texte.

Une bonna pythie lecture !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi ! Ils appartiennent soit à la légende, soit à la BBC (ou les deux).

* * *

Dans l'épisode précédent (oui, je sais, c'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça…) :

Morgane, substitut de la Couronne, vient demander de l'aide à Arthur et Leon : elle soupçonne quelqu'un à l'ambassade de France de blanchir de l'argent. Sauf que l'ambassadrice de France a aussi mauvais caractère qu'Uther, que Lancelot a un petit problème de famille et tout le commissariat est en manque de caféine…

* * *

Les explications ne furent pas aussi pénibles que Lancelot ne l'aurait pensé. Gwen leur avait souri et avait embrassé Lancelot sur la joue, lui soufflant un « bonne chance » pas vraiment réconfortant, avant de retourner à l'accueil. Arthur leur avait lancé un regard mauvais, mais n'avait pas piqué de crise de jalousie (c'était déjà ça…).

À sa grande surprise, ses collègues le prirent plutôt bien. Perceval haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas où était le problème. Merlin se traita d'imbécile et récita tous les indices évidents (pour lui) qui lui aurait permis de le deviner. Quant à Leon, qui était celui dont la réaction inquiétait le plus le Français, il s'était contenté de grommeler que c'était une information qu'il aurait aimé savoir quand il lui avait fait passer son entretien, puis s'était replongé dans le dossier sans rien demander de plus.

Néanmoins, Lancelot n'était pas soulagé pour autant. Après tout, dans ce commissariat, les ennuis avaient tendance à vous tomber dessus quand vous vous y entendez le moins. Il ne se faisait donc pas trop d'illusions : pour l'instant, le bouclé n'avait que leur affaire en tête. Ce n'est qu'une fois ce dossier clos qu'il prendrait conscience de cette conversation. Et, là, Lancelot devrait s'attendre à passer un sale quart d'heure pour lui avoir caché une telle information…

Mais, pour arriver à ce moment douloureux, il faudrait d'abord comprendre ce qui se passait à l'ambassade de France. Et, vu que la résolution du mystère n'avançait pas beaucoup, il pensait raisonnablement qu'il serait encore tranquille un petit temps…

Leon parcourut le dossier que lui avait laissé Gauvain durant de longues minutes sans faire le moindre commentaire avant qu'Arthur s'impatienta et le lui arracha des mains.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le bouclé à son coéquipier d'un ton dangereusement froid.

« J'en ai marre que tu gardes tout pour toi ! D'abord l'existence de ce dossier, puis son contenu ! On est une équipe, merde ! »

Les autres personnes présentes dans le bureau se regardèrent, étonnées. Il était rare qu'Arthur et Leon se disputent. Et, même si elle était sûrement due à la fatigue accumulée la nuit dernière, ça n'en restait pas moins une situation assez bizarre pour leurs collègues.

« Et que comptes-tu faire que je n'ai pas déjà fait ? » Demanda Leon, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, tandis que le blond prenait rapidement connaissance du dossier.

Le fils Pendragon ignora royalement la question de son coéquipier. Il lit encore un peu avant de lever les yeux vers Lancelot, Merlin et Perceval.

« Excepté Lancelot, Gauvain a mis deux noms en avant. » Expliqua-t-il à ses collègues. « Freya DuLac et Aredian Witchfinder. »

Le Français se figea à la mention de ce dernier.

« Tu connais ? » Lui demanda Merlin, à qui la réaction n'avait pas échappé.

« C'est son futur beau-père. » Ricana Arthur.

« Et notre suspect le plus crédible. » Ajouta Leon.

« Tu exclus la fille DuLac ? » S'étonna son coéquipier, qui connaissait le passif entre le bouclé et la jolie brune. « J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu la cataloguerais suspect numéro un. »

La remarque attisa la curiosité de Merlin et Perceval.

« Tu la connais ? »

Leon se rembrunit à la question. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé avant de grogner :

« J'ai eu le déplaisir de passer une nuit avec elle. Moi de garde et elle dans la cellule de dégrisement. »

« C'était épique. » Ajouta Arthur en riant. « Et Leon a eu bien du mal à s'en remettre ! »

Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Gauvain, Lancelot sourit.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, toi, aussi tu lui as laissé une forte impression. » Assura-t-il au bouclé.

Ce dernier pâlit légèrement, faisant sans doute un lien qui l'avait échappé jusque-là : si Lancelot était le fils de Viviane DuLac…

« Freya est ma sœur, oui. » Fit le Français, plutôt amusé.

Pour le coup, Leon eut toutes les peines du monde à cacher son embarras quand il réalisa qu'il avait marmonné ses pensées, au lieu de les garder pour lui.

« Elle t'a parlé de moi ? »

« Ça lui arrive de temps en temps… Surtout pour t'insulter d'ailleurs. »

« Eh hop ! Elle remonte dans la liste des suspects ! » Rit Merlin.

« Moi, j'aimerais surtout comprendre pourquoi tu soupçonnes plus le beau-père… » Intervint Perceval, en ramenant leur affaire au centre de la conversation (béni soit-il !).

« Ce n'est pas notre beau-père ! » Protesta aussi vite Lancelot.

« Parce que j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à trouver des motivations à la fille DuLac… Certes, c'est une peste insupportable, mais elle a tout ce dont elle besoin chez sa mère. Et, même pour pimenter sa vie, je ne la vois pas risquer sa réputation et sa position. »

« D'autant plus qu'elle nous a aidé à avoir un rendez-vous avec l'ambassadrice. » Ajouta Arthur. « Elle aurait très bien pu prétexter ne pas avoir réussi à la convaincre… »

« Et Witchfinder ? » Demanda Perceval. « Qu'est-ce qui te permet de le soupçonner ? »

« A part que c'est un salaud égocentrique obsédé par l'argent ? C'est le responsable de la comptabilité. »

Quatre paires d'yeux étonnés se tournèrent vers Lancelot. Ce dernier ne les avait pas habitués à ce vocabulaire dur et à ce ton hargneux.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais prétendu être objectif ! »

La remarque fit sourire ses collègues, à part Leon qui était trop concentré sur l'affaire.

« Depuis combien travaille-t-il à l'ambassade ? Comment a-t-il été engagé ? Depuis combien de temps sort-il avec l'ambassadrice ? » Bombarda-t-il de question le Français sans prendre le temps de respirer.

« Leon ! » Lui rappela gentiment Perceval. « Le principe d'un interrogatoire, c'est de laisser répondre celui qu'on interroge avant de poser une nouvelle question. »

Ce commentaire lui valut un regard incendiaire de la part de l'interpellé. Le Gallois haussa les épaules, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la susceptibilité anglaise, avant de se tourner vers Lancelot.

« Ça fait quatre ans qu'il est là, je crois… » Réfléchit-il. « Je suppose qu'il nous a été envoyé par l'état français… J'en sais rien en fait. Je devais être au Chili à l'époque. Quant à sa relation avec ma mère, ils étaient déjà ensembles quand je suis revenu… Peut-être que Freya s'en rappelle… »

Leon se crispa à la simple idée de demander de l'aide à la fille de l'ambassadrice. Il refusait d'avoir la moindre dette envers cette emmerdeuse !

« C'est bon. » Grogna-t-il. « Pas la peine de la déranger pour si peu… »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'on frappa timidement à la porte. La tête paniquée d'Yvain apparut quelques secondes plus tard à travers l'entrouverture de la porte.

« Arthur, est-ce que tu pourrais venir à l'accueil ? » Demanda le nouvel arrivant d'un ton presque suppliant. « Il y a un problème avec Gwen… »

Aussitôt, le blond bondit, prêt à porter secours à sa belle. Ses collègues le suivirent rapidement, inquiet pour la secrétaire.

Arthur et Lancelot se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent en quoi consistait le problème. Leon, lui, gémit.

Gwen, assise à son bureau, se tenait droite comme un I, et incendiait son vis-à-vis, qui n'était autre que Freya DuLac en personne. La fille de l'ambassadrice ne semblait pas plus accueillante. Debout, les bras croisés sur le torse dans le but de paraître plus imposante, elle soutenait le regard de la métisse avec la même intensité.

Dire que la tension entre elles était électrique aurait été un euphémisme… D'ailleurs, personne ne s'y était trompé et les occupants comme les visiteurs du commissariat évitaient soigneusement la zone.

« C'est qui cette fille ? » Demanda Perceval.

« J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais je n'en suis pas certain… » Répondit Merlin, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Leur petite discussion sortit Lancelot de sa stupeur. Le Français s'élança vers la zone à risques.

« Freya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sa sœur se tourna brusquement vers lui, mettant finalement fin au combat silencieux entre les deux femmes.

« _J'ai une meilleure question : qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?_ » Fit-elle d'un ton mauvais, en désignant la métisse d'un geste méprisant de la tête.

« Gwen travaille ici. » Répondit son frère refusant d'entrer dans le jeu de la brune et de parler leur langue maternelle, qu'ils étaient les seuls du groupe à comprendre. « Ça te pose un problème ? »

« _Je récapitule : non content de travailler avec le nouveau mec de ton ex, tu travailles aussi avec l'ex en question ?_ »

« Parce que ça te regarde ? D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je réponds à tes questions alors que tu ignores la mienne ! »

La Française poussa un petit soupir pour marquer la victoire de son frère et sortit une clé USB de son sac.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« A ton avis ? » Rétorqua-t-elle, en anglais cette fois. « Je ne vais certainement pas laisser _maman_ payer pour les mauvais coups de ce connard ! »

« On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes ? » Plaisanta Arthur, qui avait bien deviné ce que contenait la clé et comment la fille de l'ambassadrice avait eu l'information.

L'intervention du fils Pendragon attira l'attention de la brune sur le petit groupe. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut Leon.

« Et comment voulez-vous que je m'informe ? » Fit-elle remarquer en haussant les épaules. « Salut, Rosbif ! »

« Frog. » La salua Leon avec un bref signe de la tête.

Cela valut au bouclé les regards amusés de ses collègues. Il les ignora avec superbe et désigna leur bureau d'un geste élégant de la main.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'avoir cette discussion à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, _madame_ … »

Ce dernier mot, prononcé en français avec un accent britannique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant, eut l'effet espéré : Freya en oublia complétement Gwen et elle se dirigea vers le bureau, non sans avoir adressé un sourire éclatant au bouclé.

Leon aurait bien souri à son tour s'il n'avait pas senti le regard suspicieux de Lancelot dans son dos. Pour avoir été témoin de la première rencontre entre Arthur et Elyan, il savait qu'il n'était jamais très conseillé de jouer avec les nerfs des petits frères…

SsSsSsS

Les documents apportés par Freya étaient parfaitement limpides : il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait avec les comptes de l'ambassade. Certaines rentrées d'argent n'avaient pas d'origine clairement identifiées et plusieurs associations qui recevaient une aide financière équivalent à ces rentrées s'étaient révélées, après une brève recherche, assez peu actives dans le domaine caritatif.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'ils auraient quelque chose à mettre sous le nez d'Uther quand celui-ci viendrait leur demande des comptes. La mauvaise…

« Je vais tuer ce salaud. »

Lancelot avait prononcé cette phrase avec un calme olympien. Il semblait plus organiser une ballade au bord de la Tamise plutôt que d'éclater sous le coup de la colère et prononcer des mots qu'il ne pensait pas. Au contraire, il paraissait mortellement sérieux, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer ses collègues.

« Si tu as besoin d'un alibi… »

Et la sœur semblait tout aussi sérieuse. À se demander comment Viviane DuLac avait élevé ses enfants.

« J'aurais plutôt besoin d'aide pour planquer le corps… »

« Stop ! » Les interrompit Leon. « On arrête tout de suite de préméditer un meurtre ! »

« Au moins, ne le faites pas dans un commissariat, avec des officiers comme témoins ! » Ajouta malicieusement Perceval.

« Personne ne va tuer qui que ce soit ! » Intervint Arthur, catégorique. « Et le premier qui parle encore de ça, même pour plaisanter, je l'envoie annoncer ce merdier à mon père ! »

Difficile de prononcer menace plus dangereuse… Plus personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche après ça.

« Bien ! » S'exclama le blond, satisfait. « Maintenant que c'est réglé, j'ai une question pour vous… »

Bien qu'il s'était tourné vers Freya et Lancelot, il semblait s'adresser à toute l'assemblée.

« Ce type travaille bien à l'ambassade ? »

« Jusque-là, c'est correct. »

« Donc, il est aussi couvert par l'immunité diplomatique, non ? Comment fait-on pour l'arrêter ? »

Freya secoua la tête.

« C'est beaucoup moins compliqué de casser l'immunité pour un simple employé de l'ambassade que pour un membre de la famille de l'ambassadrice… » Lui assura-t-elle.

« Il serait capable de demander _maman_ en mariage rien pour ça ! » Grogna Lancelot.

Frère et sœur pâlirent subitement et échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ils venaient de mettre le doigt sur une faille dans le plan bien huilé.

« Facile si tu as l'accord de l'ambassadrice… » Gémit presque Freya. « Elle n'acceptera jamais ! »

Leon haussa un sourcil.

« Même si tu lui parles ? »

La Française fit une drôle de grimace.

« Pas quand je lui avouerai avoir fouillé dans les comptes et vous les avoir apportés alors même qu'elle a expressément interdit à tous les membres de l'ambassade de parler à un quelconque agent de police, Lancelot compris ! »

« Comment avez-vous eu accès à ces comptes d'ailleurs ? » Lui demanda Perceval en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je fais un stage au service compta. C'est pas important. »

Cela ne sembla pas vraiment rassurer le Gallois qui se tourna vers Leon.

« On ne risque pas d'avoir un problème avec ces documents si on les a obtenus sans l'accord de l'ambassadrice ? »

« Pas si un citoyen nous l'apporte de son propre gré. Et comme on n'a rien demandé à Freya, c'est bon. » Assura Lancelot à la grande surprise de ses collègues.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard impressionné.

« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es parfait. Il y a un truc que tu ne sais pas faire ? »

« Ses goûts en matière de petite copine sont désastreux. » Répondit sa sœur avant que le Français ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

La remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part du principal intéressé. La brune leva les mains, comme pour se dédouaner, mais ajouta :

« Il n'a aucune patience, ce qui, dans le milieu dans lequel on a grandi, peut être très embêtant. Imaginez sa tête à la fin d'un discours interminable du ministre anglais de la culture lors du vernissage d'une exposition, fruit de la collaboration franco-britannique… juste après s'être aperçu que c'était au tour du ministre français de parler. Un souvenir impérissable ! J'ai eu du mal à ne pas éclater de rire ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que j'évite les réceptions de ce genre… » Conclut Lancelot, pas vraiment ravi que sa sœur lâche des informations compromettantes devant ses collègues, avant de se tourner vers Merlin pour s'expliquer. « Mon meilleur ami est avocat. La veille de son examen, j'ai passé la nuit à le faire réciter son droit. J'en ai retenu quelques petites choses… »

« Donc, si je vous suis, il n'y a plus qu'à convaincre l'ambassadrice… »

La remarque de Perceval engendra quelques grimaces.

« Pas sûr que « il y a plus qu'à » soit l'expression appropriée… » Grimaça Arthur qui se rappelait encore sa rencontre de la veille avec Viviane DuLac.

« Elle peut pas être pire qu'Uther, si ? »

Le silence qui suivit sa question fut sans doute la plus réponse la plus éloquente. Cela intrigua Freya qui demanda à son frère :

« Ton chef est vraiment si terrible ? Je veux dire, je connais les rumeurs qui circulent… Mais à ce point ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je ne veux même pas imaginer une confrontation entre ces deux-là… »

« UTHER PENDRAGON ! J'AI DEUX MOTS A TE DIRE ! »

Toutes les personnes qui avaient reconnu la voix perçante – et visiblement très en colère – qui venait de retentir dans le hall de l'accueil devirent aussi blanc qu'un linge, sous les regards intrigués des autres.

« Lancelot, la prochaine fois que tu veux faire une autre remarque dans ce genre, par pitié, abstiens-toi ! » Grogna Leon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Gwen apparaissait à la porte :

« Les garçons, je crois qu'on a un problème. »

Viviane DuLac, furieuse, venait de débarquer comme une furie dans le bureau d'un Uther Pendragon probablement pas d'humeur très patiente à cause de son manque de caféine. Si quelqu'un avait voulu parier sur la fin de ce match, il aurait certainement prédit la destruction du bâtiment.

SsSsSsS

Le commissariat de la rue Tintagelle avait la réputation dans le milieu d'être un véritable nid à problèmes. À chaque fois qu'une affaire avait le potentiel de terminer en catastrophe, c'était obligatoirement pour la pomme des agents d'Uther Pendragon.

Alors, avec cette réputation, les occupants du commissariat avaient l'habitude des situations qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. C'est pourquoi on s'intéressait peu au spectacle qui se déroulait dans le bureau du commissaire…

Enfin, c'était surtout parce qu'Uther leur avait gentiment signifié de continuer de travailler d'un regard tout ce qui avait de plus explicites. Sinon, ils auraient bien continué à regarder. À près tout, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le terrible commissaire pris en tenaille, sans pouvoir en placer une, par une femme en tailleur qui lui hurlait ces quatre vérités en face, tout en incluant de temps à autre ce qu'ils avaient deviné être des insultes en français. D'habitude, c'était plutôt la situation inverse – français mis à part.

Les seules personnes qui ne trouvaient pas le spectacle divertissant s'étaient regroupées autour du bureau de Gwen, poste stratégique pour observer ce qui se passait dans commissariat. Et, plus la discussion à sens unique avançait, plus le petit groupe devenait mal à l'aise.

« Non seulement tu engages mon fils sans avoir la politesse de me mettre au courant avant, mais maintenant tu te sers de ma fille pour obtenir des informations dans mon dos ! » Hurlait Viviane, rouge de colère.

« Je ne… »

« _Tais-toi !_ »

L'ordre avait claqué, comme un coup de tonnerre, et Uther se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son siège.

Arthur grimaça en voyant la scène.

« J'ai mal pour lui… »

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

« Il va être insupportable après ça… » Ajouta Perceval, presque dans un gémissement. « Et nous, on va être mutés à la circulation pour l'avoir placé dans cette situation sans le mettre au courant… »

Nouveaux hochements de tête de l'équipe.

« Bordel, Viviane ! » Hurla à son tour Uther en se levant d'un bond aussitôt qu'il sentit que l'ambassadrice relâchait un peu la pression. « Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes ! Ton fils, ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ait engagé ! J'avais donné carte blanche à un de mes meilleurs éléments pour le recrutement ! »

« Je me demande si tu seras encore un de ses meilleurs éléments quand il va apprendre qu'on a enquêté dans son dos… » Souffla Lancelot à Leon, sans que celui-ci n'arrive à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie destinée à détendre l'atmosphère ou non.

« Quant à ta fille, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble ! »

« Donc, tu ne lui as pas demandé de t'apporter les comptes de mon ambassade ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de consulter les comptes de ton ambassade ? »

Uther était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Viviane dut comprendre que ce n'était pas feint car elle baissa d'un ton quand elle lui demanda :

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas envoyé ton fils et le mien m'accuser de blanchir de l'argent hier ? »

De plus en plus pâle, il secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers l'accueil, l'air menaçant. Aussitôt, la Française suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant quelques têtes familières. Comprenant très bien le danger, les membres de l'unité déglutirent méchamment et Arthur et Lancelot, se sentant particulièrement visés, reculèrent même de quelques pas.

Seule Freya ne semblait pas impressionnée. Elle roula les yeux, murmura quelque chose à propos de la soi-disant vaillance des forces de l'ordre et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du commissaire. Dans ses mains, le dossier comptabilité de l'ambassade de France, qu'ils avaient imprimé pour mieux l'étudier. Elle claqua ce dernier sur le bureau du commissaire, en ignorant royalement celui-ci et n'ayant d'yeux que pour sa mère.

« Voilà ! » S'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt certaines lignes du dossier. « Maintenant que tu as eu les preuves sous les yeux, tu ne peux plus dire que tu ne savais pas ! Désormais, c'est à toi de voir. Soit tu t'obstines à le couvrir alors qu'il a abusé de ta confiance, soit tu leur donnes l'autorisation de l'embarquer et on laisse cette histoire derrière nous !»

« N'empêche, elle a du cran… » Fit Leon, une certaine admiration dans la voix.

Viviane considéra sa fille un bref instant avant de baisser les yeux sur les comptes. Elle les étudia un moment, puis pâlit brusquement. Comme coupée en deux par le choc, ses jambes cédèrent et l'obligèrent à s'asseoir sur la chaise face au bureau d'Uther.

Lancelot s'avança alors et, après avoir prudemment jeté un coup d'œil du côté de son patron, il s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de sa mère et prit les mains dans les siennes.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes, et que tu aimerais que ce soit réciproque. » Lui dit-il d'un ton doux. « Et j'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit le cas. Après tout, tu l'aurais mérité après nous avoir supportés, Freya et moi… »

Sa sœur lui tapa gentiment l'arrière du crâne pour le punir de ses paroles. Cela fit sourire la matriarche.

« Mais cet homme, il se sert de toi. Il finira par te rendre malheureuse. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas t'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute… Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Le sourire de l'ambassadrice se teinta de tristesse. Elle replaça doucement une mèche imaginaire derrière l'oreille de son fils, dans un geste de douceur maternelle.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour ça ? »

Leon s'avança alors, malgré un certain malaise. Néanmoins, il était le chef de l'unité, c'était à lui de mettre les choses au clair.

« Jusqu'ici, il s'agissait d'une enquête officieuse. » Expliqua-t-il sans oser croiser le regard de l'ambassadrice ou celui du commissaire. « Nous n'avons ouvert aucun dossier vous concernant… »

« D'ailleurs, je ne suis jamais venue ici, pas vrai, Rosbif ? »

Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu'avec un petit air amusé. Viviane haussa un sourcil et observa sa fille avec curiosité. Cependant, elle trouva plus judicieux de ne faire aucun commentaire. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se renseigner un peu plus profondément sur ce Talbot…

« Effectivement, Frog… Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas ce que tu fous ici… »

Freya prit un air faussement outré, mais un raclement de gorge du côté d'Uther les ramena au nœud du problème.

« Désolé. » S'excusa platement l'Anglais avant de se tourner vers Viviane. « Nous autorisez-vous à consulter les comptes de votre ambassade et d'agir en conséquence, votre Excellence ? »

Le tout avec la plus exquise des courtoisies de l'aristocratie anglaise. Il essayait clairement de lui faire oublier leur dernière confrontation. Cela amusa beaucoup la Française.

« Mais avec plaisir, Sir… » Déclara cette dernière sur le même ton.

On se serait cru dans un dîner mondain, non pas dans un commissariat de police…

« Super ! » S'exclama Arthur en sautant sur son téléphone. « J'appelle Morgane… »

Uther haussa un sourcil à la mention de la jeune substitut de la Couronne. Qu'est-ce que sa fille venait faire dans cette histoire ? Ce qui lui rappelait…

« Maintenant que cette affaire semble réglée, quelqu'un pourrait-il enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Tous les membres de l'unité s'entreregardèrent, mal à l'aise et – il fallait l'avouer – complétement paniqués. Ils avaient oublié ce léger détail…

« Oui, Morgane ? » S'exclama Arthur, son téléphone collé contre son oreille. « C'est bon ! On a l'accord de l'ambassadrice ! Par contre, je te laisse expliquer toute l'histoire à ton père ! Après tout, c'est toi, la cause de tout ce bordel… »

Et il refila le portable à son père, en même temps que la patate chaude à sa sœur. C'est beau la famille…

SsSsSsS

Elyan émit un petit sifflement impressionné lorsqu'il vit sortir Lancelot de vestiaire.

« La classe, DuLac ! »

Depuis qu'il avait eu vent de l'affaire DuLac, une semaine plus tôt, le jeune scientifique avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et appelait à nouveau son ancien beau-frère par son nom de famille. Ou plutôt, celui qu'il portait lorsque ce dernier sortait encore avec sa sœur.

À côté du métis, Perceval approuvait l'exclamation de son ami. Le Français était vêtu d'un élégant costume noir. Il ne portait cependant pas sa veste, sans doute à cause de la chaleur du commissariat, et la tenait nonchalamment par-dessus son épaule.

« Le charme à la française… » Plaisanta le Gallois en détaillant son coéquipier. « T'aurais pas un rencard, par hasard ? »

L'interpellé secoua négativement la tête. Néanmoins, la question eut l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

« Pas vraiment, non. Même si j'ai effectivement un dîner de prévu dans un restaurant avec un dress-code assez strict ! »

« La bonne réponse, c'était que tu avais rendez-vous avec les deux femmes de ta vie ! » S'exclama la voix de Freya, qui venait de pénétrer dans le commissariat, vêtue avec autant d'élégance que son frère, à l'exception d'un sac en papier entre ses mains qui ne collait pas vraiment avec le reste. « Salut, Elyan ! Ça fait longtemps ! »

Le métis lui rendit son salut d'un petit geste de la main. Tous les deux se connaissaient un peu, du fait de la relation entre Gwen et Lancelot, mais pas assez pour ressentir la même animosité l'un envers l'autre qu'ils ressentaient contre l'autre moitié du couple déchiré. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, vu leur fort caractère respectif…

La Française détailla son cadet d'un œil critique. Cadet qui la laissa faire, habitué à cette inspection vestimentaire.

« T'aurais quand même pu mettre une cravate ! »

Perceval et Elyan pouvaient presque entendre le ronronnement dans sa voix. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner son frère, c'était évident. Néanmoins, elle perdit bien vite son côté rieur lorsqu'elle aperçut Gwen qui se dirigeait vers leur petit groupe, accompagnée d'Arthur et de Leon. La secrétaire se tendit également un bref moment lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de la Française. Cependant, elle se reprit très vite et trouva plus judicieux de l'ignorer. À la place, il s'intéressa plutôt à son petit frère :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? »

Elyan prit un air outragé.

« Eh ben ça fait plaisir ! Puisque ça semble tant d'intriguer, j'ai accompagné Gaius qui devait voir Uther pour un problème sur je ne sais quel dossier ! »

« Quoi ? Un mort a porté réclamation ? »

« Ou alors mon père veut savoir combien de temps dure une cure de désintoxication à la caféine… »

Elyan n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à la question de Perceval ou au commentaire d'Arthur car Viviane DuLac venait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Tous ceux qui avaient été présents une semaine plus tôt se raidirent un peu. Après tout, des personnes capables de mater leur commissaire, ils n'en connaissaient pas de masses et ils devaient avouer que c'était impressionnant…

L'unité, elle, était plus intriguée par le grand sac qu'elle tenait dans les mains et qu'elle posa bien en évidence sur le bureau de Gwen.

« Messieurs… Mademoiselle Smith… » Les salua-t-elle, un peu plus froidement en ce qui concernait Gwen.

Tous lui rendirent son salut d'un hochement de tête avant que Leon ne se risque à demander :

« Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

Le peu d'assurance dans le ton de sa voix amusa beaucoup l'ambassadrice.

« Je suis venu vous apporter ceci… »

Elle désigna d'un geste élégant de la main le sachet sur le bureau. Devant les regards interrogatifs, et un peu suspicieux, des agents de Pendragon, Freya ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter.

« Ben quoi, vous savez pas reconnaître un pot de vin quand vous en voyez un ? »

« Freya ! » S'indigna son frère.

« Tu avoueras quand même qu'on n'en est pas loin ! »

« C'est un cadeau. » La corrigea l'ambassadrice. « Pour avoir discrètement réglé cette affaire de blanchiment d'argent… Et surtout pour avoir continué à enquêter, malgré mon manque de coopération… »

« Ça, c'est l'euphémisme du siècle… » Maugréa tout bas Lancelot.

Ses collègues ne purent que lui donner raison. Cela ne les empêcha pas de s'intéresser d'un peu plus près à ce que contenait le sac. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux quand Elyan en sortit une superbe machine à café, dernière cri. Perceval en versa presque une petite larme. Gwen, elle, s'approcha discrètement de Lancelot.

« Tu n'as pas honte de fournir ainsi à ta mère des renseignements cruciaux sur le commissariat ? » Lui souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le Français haussa les épaules.

« Elle a insisté… Et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux pour notre survie à tous qu'Uther retrouve très vite ses doses quotidiennes de caféine… »

Ce fut au tour de Freya de s'avancer et de tendre le sachet qu'elle tenait dans la main à Arthur.

« Et ça, c'est de notre part, à Lance et moi ! Pour nous avoir débarrassé de l'horrible beau-père… »

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée tout bas, histoire de ne pas être entendue par Viviane. Le fils Pendragon accepta le présent en la remerciant, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil suspicieux du côté de Lancelot qui lui offrit son air le plus innocent.

Il sortit du sachet divers boîtes de cafés d'origines variées, mais d'excellente réputation. S'y trouvait également quelques variétés de thés d'aussi bonne qualité pour Leon. Une idée de Freya.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Uther pour sortir de son bureau, Gaius sur les talons. Lorsqu'il vit Viviane, il ouvrit la bouche pour la gratifier d'une remarque cinglante. Cependant, rien n'en sortit. Car, entre-temps, il remarqua le Graal dans les mains de son fils et la machine à café sur le bureau de sa secrétaire.

« Café… » Murmura le commissaire en s'approchant des boîtes, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un drogué en manque… Ça en devenait inquiétant.

Ils s'attendaient tous à un commentaire acerbe du côté de Viviane, mais, étonnamment, rien ne vint. Ils se tournèrent vers l'ambassadrice, qui n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée d'Uther. Son attention était entièrement consacrée à Gaius…

Attention qui était par ailleurs tout à fait réciproque. Le médecin s'était figé au seuil du bureau du commissaire dès qu'il avait aperçu la Française. Et, depuis, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle…

« Bonjour Gaius… » Déclara-t-elle, en rougissant comme une petite fille. « Ça fait longtemps… »

« Trop longtemps, Viviane… » Répliqua l'autre en s'approchant. « Tu n'as pas changé… »

« Tu sais bien que si… Mais c'est gentil d'affirmer le contraire… »

Les membres de l'unité échangèrent un regard curieux. Ils savaient qu'Uther et Viviane étaient de vieilles connaissances. Par contre, ils ignoraient que c'était également le cas de Gaius…

Freya, elle, s'approcha doucement de son frère.

« C'est qui, lui ? » Lui demanda-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Notre médecin-légiste… » La renseigna son cadet. « C'est un homme très gentil. »

La Française réfléchit quelques instants afin de peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

« Bah, un médecin-légiste, ça peut toujours servir, non ? »

SsSsSsS

Aussitôt que la famille DuLac sortit du commissariat, Freya passa à l'attaque et questionna sa mère à propos de ses liens avec Gaius.

« Nous sommes de vieux amis… » Expliqua-t-elle laconiquement. « Ça date de mon année d'études en Angleterre, bien avant ta naissance. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue lorsque je suis revenue en France… Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais avec lui, Lancelot… »

Mais son fils ne l'écoutait pas. Son attention avait été attirée vers quelque chose, de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Vous m'excusez une seconde ? » Demanda-t-il à deux femmes. « J'ai encore une petite chose à régler… »

« Ne tarde pas trop, je ne veux pas perdre notre réservation… »

Il traversa donc la rue d'où Gauvain, appuyé contre sa moto, l'avait salué d'un léger signe de la main.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » S'enquit le Français.

« Plus maintenant… Tu es très élégant, soit dit en passant. La grande classe ! »

Lancelot aurait très bien pu lui retourner le compliment. Après tout, avec sa veste en cuir noir et son casque en main, le détective ressemblait à ces vieux héros de série des années quatre-vingts. Ceux qui faisaient craquer les filles rien qu'en souriant. Et son air charmeur n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

À la place, le Français détourna la tête, voulant masquer l'embarras qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois que l'Ecossais lui servait, consciemment ou non, son numéro de charme. Car le détective était un séducteur né, et parfois, sans s'en rendre compte, il flirtait un peu trop les limites que lui avait imposées Lancelot.

« Merci… » Fit néanmoins ce dernier. « Donc, tu voulais me voir ? »

Le détective opina du chef.

« Je voulais m'excuser, pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. J'ai été un peu dur… »

« Tu avais travaillé toute la nuit sur ce dossier. Tu étais juste un peu sur les nerfs et tes mots ont dépassé ta pensée… Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour une bêtise pareille. »

Face à la sympathie de son interlocuteur, Gauvain poussa un long soupir. Seulement, cela ressemblait plus à du dépit qu'à du soulagement.

« Tu sais, j'ai grandi entre les mensonges de mon père et les intrigues de ma mère. » Avoua l'Ecossais, le regard dans le vague. « A mes dix-huit ans, j'ai quitté la maison et je n'y ai plus remis les pieds depuis, tant que je déteste cet endroit rempli d'hypocrites… Et depuis, je ne supporte pas d'apprendre que mes proches me mentent… »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, Gauvain… Je ne voyais juste pas en quoi ma famille était un sujet de discussion pertinent entre nous. Crois-moi, moi aussi j'ai grandi dans un milieu rempli d'hypocrites. Et tu apprends très vite à ne pas te vanter du poste de ta mère avant d'être certain que les personnes à qui tu veux te confier t'apprécient pour ce que tu es, et non pas pour de qui tu es le fils… C'est un réflexe que j'ai attrapé et que je peux difficilement supprimer. »

L'Ecossais hocha pensivement la tête. L'argument du Français se tenait. Il n'empêche qu'il avait encore du mal à avaler son mensonge – ou son omission volontaire si Lancelot préférait. Car il appréciait sincèrement la dernière recrue de l'unité de Leon, et aurait aimé que tout soit clair entre eux dès le début.

Un coup de klaxon résonna subitement dans la rue jusqu'alors assez calme.

« Lancelot DuLac ! Tu as parlé de quelques secondes, pas de deux heures ! » S'écria la voix de Freya. « J'ai faim, moi, merde ! »

Son frère échangea un regard entendu avec son vis-à-vis. Quand il disait qu'il ne cachait pas du tout son identité…

« On est quitte alors ? » Voulut-il néanmoins savoir.

« On est quitte. »

Cela suffit au Français qui s'éloigna alors pour rejoindre la petite 2CV bleue de sa mère.

« Néanmoins, si tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner, tu pourrais enfin accepter ce verre que je te réclame depuis quatre mois ! » S'écria Gauvain alors qu'il arrivait de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Un jour, peut-être ! » Lui répondit l'autre. « Mais pas aujourd'hui ! J'ai déjà un rendez-vous ! »

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que sa mère les invitait _Chez Françis_ , le meilleur restaurant français de Londres. Il ne pouvait pas manquer ça, même pour le sourire de Gauvain.

* * *

Et voilà ! Des remarques ? Des suggestions ? Des critiques ? Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Comment avez-vous trouvé Viviane ? Et les autres ? J'ai introduit quelques possibilités de couples, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte !

Je rappelle encore et toujours que, si vous avez des idées à proposer pour la suite des opérations ou des remarques qui pourraient faire avancer l'affaire, je suis tout ouïe ! (promis, je ne mors pas !)

À très vite ! Que la pythie soit avec vous !

Nerya


	8. Les colocs

Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !

Nouvel OS tout beau, tout propre ! Pour celui-là, on revient à des longueurs normales (non parce qu'un pareil au précédent, ça prend quand même des plombes à rédiger…). Au programme du jour, un Leon bien embêté et de pénibles recherches !

Petite précision chronologique : ce OS est un des premiers chronologiquement parlant, il se passe plus ou moins à la même période que _Plus d'un forgeron s'appelle Smith_. Donc pas de Lancelot…

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire l'OS précédent, et un plus grand encore à ceux qui ont laissé une pythite trace de leur passage. Merci également à Staffy pour la correction de ce texte.

Une bonna pythie lecture !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi ! Ils appartiennent soit à la légende, soit à la BBC (ou les deux).

* * *

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_

Personne inconnu : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! J'espère que ce nouvel OS te plaira tout autant !

Leai26 : Merci pour tes reviews (et les bonbons) ! En espérant que la suite en méritera également à tes yeux !

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur passa la porte de la pièce qui leur servait de bureau à Leon, Perceval et lui et qu'il constata que le bouclé s'y trouvait déjà, le fils Pendragon trouva cela suspect. Certes, Leon était une personne extrêmement ponctuelle, qui n'arrivait jamais en retard – ni en avance d'ailleurs, mais exactement à l'heure précise. Sauf qu'à cause de travaux sur la route, Arthur était obligé de partir assez tôt de chez lui pour éviter les bouchons dans la circulation déjà infernale de Londres et arrivait donc tout aussi tôt au commissariat. Et, à chaque fois, il était précédé de Leon.

« Tu crècherais pas au commissariat par hasard ? » Plaisanta le blond en s'installant à son bureau.

Il perdit bien vite l'envie de rire quand il vit la grimace des plus explicites de son coéquipier.

« Merde, tu dors vraiment ici ? »

Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, le bouclé désigna d'un regard bien placé un sac déposé au pied de son bureau. Arthur se rappela alors qu'effectivement son coéquipier était arrivé un beau matin de la semaine précédente avec ce sac sur l'épaule et que ce dernier n'avait plus quitté le bâtiment depuis.

Cela faisait donc une semaine que Leon prenait le commissariat pour une auberge et personne n'avait rien remarqué. Arthur en serait bien tombé de sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il à son coéquipier, encore surpris.

« Ma mère n'a pas vraiment apprécié un de mes commentaires lors du dernier repas de famille. Elle m'a donc gentiment dit que, si je tenais tant à m'intégrer aux basses classes de la société, je devrais également vivre comme eux. »

Arthur grimaça lorsque son ami parla de "basses classes". Même si Leon ne faisait que rapporter les mots de sa mère, les attendre sortir de sa bouche n'avait rien d'agréable.

« Elle t'a coupé les vivres. » En déduisit le blond.

Le bouclé secoua la tête.

« Pas tout à fait. Elle a juste fermé le robinet temporairement. Elle espère que je vais revenir la queue entre les jambes et accepter de renoncer à mon emploi pour parrainer je ne sais quelle association comme tout bon petit lord qui se respecte. C'est bien mal me connaître… On verra bien qui cédera le premier… »

Leon était l'héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles d'Angleterre. Son arbre généalogique remontait au moins jusqu'à Henri VIII. Et, visiblement, la ténacité était un trait de caractère qui se transmettait de génération en génération chez les Talbot. Le duel entre le bouclé et sa mère risquait d'être intéressant.

« Et d'ici là, que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis quand même payé pour vous supporter, Perceval et toi. Certes, ce ne sont pas les sommes que je percevais du domaine familial, mais je devrais m'en sortir avec un peu d'organisation. »

Et l'organisation, c'était le grand dada de Leon.

« Cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu utilises ce bureau comme auberge. »

« J'ai dû résilier le bail de mon appartement. Le loyer est trop cher pour mon salaire de flic. Seulement, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un logement convenable dans mes prix. »

Ça, il voulait bien le croire. Néanmoins, ce qu'Arthur avait retenu de sa petite explication, c'était que la situation durait depuis un certain et que Leon n'en avait rien dit.

« Bon, ce soir, tu dors sur mon canapé. Pas la peine de protester, je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Ensuite, on va éplucher les petites annonces pour te trouver un colocataire sympa. »

Leon haussa un sourcil.

« Une colocation ? Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Pas vraiment. Après tout, le fils Pendragon était bien placé pour savoir que le bouclé n'était pas forcément facile à vivre – spécialement le matin, avant qu'il ne boive son _English Breakfast_.

« C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix ! La colocation, c'est le seul moyen de te trouver un appartement sans te ruiner ! »

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver quelque chose qui conviendrait au monstre d'exigence qu'était Leon. Et ça, c'était loin d'être gagné.

SsSsSsS

 _Essai n°1_

« Et votre profession ? »

« Je gère une petite entreprise commerciale. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais ça marche bien… »

Arthur et Leon considéraient l'homme assis en face d'eux, assez satisfaits de leur discussion. Sérieux, poli, organisé. Celui-là, il semblait prometteur.

« Par contre, c'est un commerce à domicile. Je risque d'avoir pas mal de visites… »

« Et que vendez-vous ? »

Non parce que si l'appartement devenait un entrepôt pour électro-ménagers, la cohabitation risquait vite de tourner court.

« Oh pas de trucs vraiment encombrants ! » Répondit-il comme s'il avait deviné leurs pensées. « C'est juste des herbes à usage thérapeutique. Vous savez, la phytothérapie, tout ça. »

Haussement de sourcils intrigués.

« Phytothérapie ? »

« Ben oui ! Du cannabis quoi ! »

Les deux flics se regardèrent, hésitants. Devaient-ils sortir leurs plaques ou pas ?

 _Essai n°4_

« Et celui-là ? »

Leon lut avec attention la fiche de présentation que lui tendait son coéquipier. Après leur mésaventure avec le premier candidat, ils avaient trouvé plus judicieux de mener une petite enquête avant de rencontrer les potentiels futurs colocataires. Après tout, à quoi bon travailler dans un commissariat ou connaître un des meilleurs détectives privés de Londres si on ne pouvait pas s'en servir…

Et le profil que lui présentait Arthur lui semblait tout à fait correct. Un étudiant étranger, venu à Londres pour y passer son doctorat en sciences. Très sérieux, pas trop jeune et concentré sur ses études. Bref, le bonheur.

Le bouclé grimaça lorsqu'il lut la ligne suivante.

« Ça va pas être possible. » Déclara-t-il, catégorique, en rendant le dossier au blond.

Ce dernier le considéra, l'air surpris.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

La minute d'avant, Leon était enchanté. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer d'avis aussi rapidement ?

« Il est Français. » Lâcha son coéquipier comme s'il s'agissait de pire chose sur terre.

Cela expliquait tout. Arthur fit de la feuille une boulette de papier et la lança dans la poubelle. Même pour tout l'or du monde, Leon ne cohabiterait jamais avec un Français. Jamais.

 _Essaie n°13_

Lorsqu'il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir, Perceval poussa un petit soupir découragé. Cela attira l'attention de Merlin, qui lui jeta un regard en coin. Le jeune informaticien était installé au bureau d'Arthur et tentait de réparer les dégâts que le fils Pendragon avait infligé à son pauvre ordinateur. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était pas gagné. Du coup, un peu de distraction sous la forme des déboires du Gallois serait plus que bienvenue.

« Un problème ? »

Le grand blond secoua la tête.

« Rien de grave, rassure-toi. C'est juste que mon coloc part vivre avec sa copine. Du coup, je dois absolument lui trouver un remplaçant pour garder mon appart. J'avais proposé à un pote, mais il vient de m'envoyer que c'était pas possible pour lui… Ca me ferait vraiment chier si je devais partir. Les voisins sont supers et il n'est pas trop loin du commissariat. »

Merlin ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait arrêté de suivre dès que Perceval avait mentionné qu'il cherchait un colocataire. L'informaticien avait en effet suivi avec beaucoup d'attention – et d'amusement – les investigations minutieuses d'Arthur et de Leon pour trouver un logement à ce dernier. Et il avait peine à croire que Perceval n'était pas au courant de cette histoire.

« Tu cherches un coloc ? »

Le Gallois fut surpris de son ton intéressé.

« Quoi, tu cherches un appart ? »

« Moi, non. Mais tu devrais parler avec Leon quand il rentrera. Vous pourriez avoir une discussion intéressante… »

SsSsSsS

« Tu n'as que ça comme cartons ? » S'étonna Perceval.

Les possessions de Leon se résumaient à un sac de sport rempli de vêtements et à deux cartons pas tout à fait pleins entre les mains d'Arthur et de Perceval.

« Mon ancien appartement était meublé et équipé. » Expliqua le bouclé. « Et ma mère m'a seulement coupé les vivres, pas expulsé définitivement. Je suis encore convié au repas de famille du dimanche et ma chambre au domaine est restée intacte. »

L'appartement de Perceval se trouvait au première étage. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'ascenseur, celui-ci s'était révélé bondé. Le trio avait donc décidé après une courte concertation de prendre les escaliers pour rejoindre Merlin et Gwen qui les attendaient déjà à l'intérieur.

La secrétaire et l'informaticien discutaient joyeusement tout en préparant le petit pot prévu pour célébrer l'installation de Leon. Arthur et Perceval, qui portaient les caisses, furent d'ailleurs absolument ravis de trouver de quoi s'hydrater à leur retour.

« Aux nouveaux colocataires ! » Trinqua Arthur lorsque tout le monde eut reçu un verre.

« En espérant qu'ils pourront se supporter H24 ! » Les taquina Merlin.

Les deux principaux concernés se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules. Ils avaient déjà eu une discussion à ce propos lorsque le Gallois avait proposé à son collègue la chambre libre de son appartement.

En vérité, c'était cet élément bien précis qui avait fait hésiter le bouclé. Perceval et lui se côtoyaient déjà énormément au commissariat. Pourraient-ils se supporter encore plus ?

Finalement, le grand blond avait joué carte sur table. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son appartement et avait besoin d'un colocataire pour l'aide à payer son loyer – et rapidement si possible. Et, de ce qu'il avait compris, le canapé d'Arthur était peut-être confortable, mais certainement pas une solution que le fils Pendragon et Gwen voulaient voir s'éterniser. Il avait donc proposé à l'Anglais de tester la cohabitation pendant trois mois. Un d'essai et, si l'expérience n'était pas concluante, cela leur en laisserait deux pour trouver une alternative.

Leon balaya la pièce du regard. L'appartement était bien moins grand que celui qu'il occupait précédemment. Néanmoins, il était confortable et plutôt bien situé. Sans compter qu'il était assez bon marché (Perceval lui avait expliqué que le propriétaire était un très bon ami).

Il sourit en pensant à la réaction de sa mère lorsqu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait indirectement poussé son héritier à habiter sous le même toit qu'un Gallois issu des cités.

De quoi faire enrager la parfaitement correcte Lady Talbot…

* * *

Et voilà ! Bonbons ou tomates ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte !

Je rappelle encore et toujours que, si vous avez des idées à proposer pour la suite des opérations et des remarques qui pourraient faire avancer l'affaire, je suis tout ouïe ! (promis, je ne mors pas !)

Que la pythie soit avec vous !

Nerya


	9. Virus

Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !

Nouvel OS tout beau, tout propre ! Au programme : des virus qui causent quelques soucis (et frayeurs) à l'unité…

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire l'OS précédent, et un plus grand encore à ceux qui ont laissé une pythite trace de leur passage. Spéciale dédicace à Gwen qui prend toujours le temps de commenter et qui m'a demandé un texte un peu plus centré sur Merlin. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci également à Staffy pour la correction de ce texte

Une bonna pythie lecture !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi ! Ils appartiennent soit à la légende, soit à la BBC (ou les deux).

* * *

Réponse au review anonyme

Personne inconnu : Merci pour ta review ! Evidement que Leon ne peut pas vivre sous le même toit qu'un Français ! Sir Talbot a des valeurs ! Pour l'instant…

* * *

« Atchoum ! »

Gwen jeta un regard inquiet du côté de Merlin. Depuis quelques jours, elle trouvait son ami patraque. Mais, ce jour-là, il ne semblait pas du tout dans son assiette. Il était arrivé au bureau sous trois couches de vêtements, avec un visage pâle à faire peur et, depuis, il ne cessait d'éternuer.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de bureau de l'informaticien.

« Suber ! » Affirma ce dernier après s'être mouché. « Juste un betit virus qui ne veut bas me lâcher depuis quelques jours. Une pêtise ! »

Il ponctua son discours d'un sourire joyeux qui ne convainquit pas beaucoup la secrétaire.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant de contaminer tout le commissariat ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Buisque je te dis que tout va pien ! » Rit-il avant d'éternuer pour la énième fois. « Tant que je beux taper sur mon clavier, je continuerais à travailler ! »

« Comme tu veux… » Céda la métisse.

Elle retourna donc à son bureau et reprit ses activités. La fin du mois arrivait et elle devait s'occuper des paies de tous les employés. De temps à autre, elle vérifiait que tout se passait bien du côté de l'informaticien.

Son virus ne l'empêchait pas de pianoter sur son ordinateur à une vitesse incroyable. Ses doigts semblaient danser au-dessus de son clavier tandis que son regard était fixé sur l'écran. Parfois, il détournait la tête et se mettait à éternuer. Il n'en restait pas moins que regarder Merlin travailler sur son PC restait un spectacle plutôt impressionnant. Surtout quand, comme elle, vous aviez été éduqué à la bonne vieille école du papier et du crayon.

La journée se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'un agent dans un bureau à proximité ne se mette à jurer copieusement.

« Bordel ! C'est quoi ce bazar ! » Hurla un autre, un peu plus éloigné.

Une autre exclamation se fit entendre. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Bientôt, tout le commissariat commença à pester. C'était toujours la même plainte : leur ordinateur venait de tomber en rade.

Gwen se tourna à nouveau vers Merlin. Son ami s'était figé devant son écran, les mains immobilisées au-dessus de son clavier, une grimace sur le visage.

« Oubs… » Murmura-t-il, avant de repartir dans un concert d'éternuement.

SsSsSsS

La mine perplexe, Freya effectua encore quelques clics sur l'ordinateur de Merlin avant de relever la tête. Arthur, Lancelot, Leon, Gwen et Perceval la fixaient comme si elle était leur dernier espoir.

« Dîtes, j'ai juste une petite question… » Fit-elle en les regardant tour à tour. « Votre type, c'est un informaticien ou un hackeur ? »

« Disons que Merlin est un génie… » Répondit très diplomatiquement Leon. « Et qu'on peut s'estimer heureux qu'il soit du bon côté de la loi ! »

Elle avait sa réponse…

« Tu peux faire quelque chose ? » Lui demanda à son tour son frère.

Tous les ordinateurs du commissariat étaient morts, terrassés par un virus informatique. En fait, Merlin était en train de travailler sur un projet annexe quand, à cause de sa vitesse d'exécution ou son mauvais état de forme – sans doute un peu des deux –, il avait effectué une fausse manipulation et envoyé ledit projet à tous les PC connectés sur le même réseau que lui.

Uther avait été fou de rage. Et, encore maintenant, on n'était pas sûr qu'il se soit réellement calmé. Il avait hurlé sur Merlin, lui reprochant son inconscience, d'abord, parce qu'on ne vient pas travailler avec un mauvais virus qu'on peut refiler à tous ces collègues, ensuite parce que, quand on utilise ses heures de travail pour faire autre chose que ce à quoi on est payé, il faut au moins avoir la décence de ne pas le partager avec tout le monde ! Il avait donc exigé que l'informaticien rentre chez lui et ne revienne pas avant d'être complétement guéri, puis s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour pester au calme.

Après avoir prévenu Gaius, Arthur et Perceval avaient donc reconduit leur ami chez lui, lui avait fait avaler un bouillon et l'avait obligé à se coucher avant de repartir pour le commissariat, non sans avoir pris soin de mettre sous clé tous ses ordinateurs et tablettes, histoire que l'informaticien ne cède pas à la tentation (il était hors de question qu'il touche à nouveau à un PC avant d'aller mieux !).

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, ils avaient découvert que leurs collègues avaient essayé de remettre en marche leur machine, sans succès. Visiblement, Merlin avait malencontreusement propagé son virus à tous les ordinateurs du commissariat. Gwen n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir un rire nerveux à ce propos. Quand elle avait dit à son ami qu'il allait finir par contaminer tout le bâtiment, ce n'était pas vraiment à ce genre de virus qu'elle pensait…

Puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'y connaissait suffisamment en informatique pour régler le problème, Lancelot avait proposé de demander de l'aide à sa sœur, qui, elle, se débrouillait plutôt bien avec un clavier. Leon avait d'abord protesté – hors de question de s'abaisser à demande la charité à un _frog_ ! Et encore moins à celle-là ! –, mais les autres avaient insisté et il avait dû se résoudre à accepter que Lancelot l'appelle.

« Comme l'a dit le Rosbif, ce type est un génie. Et moi, une modeste amatrice. » Rétorqua Freya, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. « C'est au-dessus de mes compétences ! »

Elle exagérait. Elle était loin d'être une amatrice. En réalité, elle était même plutôt douée. Mais, en comparaison avec le type qui avait pu créer un tel monstre, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre son infériorité !

Tous les beaux espoirs de l'équipe se tarirent à cet aveu d'impuissance.

« Et vous n'avez pas de noms de personnes qui pourraient arranger ça à nous donner ? » Demanda quand même Perceval, qui continuait encore d'espérer un peu.

La Française prit un air désolé.

« Honnêtement, ce virus est d'une complexité incroyable. Les seuls noms qui me viennent en tête vont vous demander des sommes astronomiques, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils arriveront à vous aider. Je crois sincèrement que le seul qui pourra vous nettoyer ça, c'est le type qui vous l'a mis… »

Et l'homme en question était indisponible pour une durée indéterminée….

SsSsSsS

Merlin fut absent une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle le commissariat de la rue Tintagelle tourna au ralenti. Tous les jours, Arthur téléphonait à Gaius pour prendre des nouvelles en espérant que le médecin-légiste lui annoncerait que son protégé était déjà en route pour le boulot. Et, tous les jours, il grimaçait quand le vieil homme lui déclarait que l'informaticien n'allait pas mieux.

Cette semaine s'apparenta un véritable cauchemar. À l'heure du numérique, absolument tout était informatisé. Tous les rapports étaient tapés à la machine et archivés dans la base de données et l'accès à ces archives se faisaient à travers un ordinateur. Or, aucun des PC du commissariat n'était en état de fonctionner. Pire encore, aucun ordinateur quel qu'il soit n'était en état de fonctionner !

Le lendemain de l'incident, Yvain avait apporté son propre portable au commissariat, histoire de voir s'il pouvait quand même accéder à certaines informations pour une enquête en cours. Sauf que, dès qu'il fut connecté au réseau, le virus de Merlin s'était installé sur l'appareil, au grand désespoir de tout le commissariat.

Dans l'unité, le degré d'inquiétude était plutôt varié. Lancelot était sans doute le plus détendu. À la limite, il était plus inquiet pour l'état de santé de Merlin que pour ce qui découlait de la situation. Arthur et Gwen n'étaient pas non plus trop préoccupés par la situation, même s'ils espéraient qu'elle ne s'éternise pas trop. Par contre, ceux qui étaient vraiment inquiets, c'était Leon et Perceval. Ils avaient besoin que Merlin revienne au plus vite ! C'était une question de vie ou de mort !

Alors, quand l'informaticien pointa le bout de nez, frais comme un gardon, ce matin-là, tout le commissariat soupira de soulagement. Le jeune homme fut traité au petit soin et, surtout, gentiment poussé vers son bureau pour qu'il puisse enfin régler le problème.

Merlin eut un petit rire gêné lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il avait fait et s'excusa platement. Tout le monde était d'accord pour lui pardonner à condition qu'il règle ça au plus vite. Ce qu'il fit en quelques clics.

Là, une vague de soulagement envahit le commissariat. Fini les heures d'explorations dans les tréfonds des archives papiers. Fini de devoir rédiger les rapports en sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient devoir les retaper plus tard. Fini de devoir se taper tous les jours le labo scientifique parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas recevoir les résultats par mail.

Mais, surtout, fini d'attendre désespérément que leurs paies tombent enfin ! Fini l'angoisse de ne pas pouvoir régler leur loyer à temps !

Oui, ils s'en souviendraient longtemps, des virus de Merlin !

* * *

Et voilà ! Bonbons ou tomates ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte !

Je rappelle encore et toujours que, si vous avez des idées à proposer pour la suite des opérations et des remarques qui pourraient faire avancer l'affaire, je suis tout ouïe ! (promis, je ne mors pas !)

Que la pythie soit avec vous !

Nerya


End file.
